Inverse
by Sonne Engel
Summary: This is a Inuyasha story, but i guess you could see it as Mobile S.Gundam vs. Gundam Wing. Paralel universe, diffrent but similar charectars, read, i bet ul love it! and reveiw! pleease?
1. Beginings

Fuedal Japan-The Waring States Era  
  
Glowing enders filled the dark sky as the village burned. The villagers ran, trying to escape. A man with long black hair, dressed in a white kimono stood in the center, laughing. He whipped his sword threw the air, cutting down children, anyone who came near to escape the blaze.  
  
Black clouds rolled overhead. A young 16 year old girl stood in a field, over a dried up well. Her black hair blew in the wind. She was dressed in a black kimono, with matching pants. A sword was held under her waist band. Her peircing yellow eyes gazed around. Her dog ears on the top of her head twitched. Her fingernails where slightly pointed and razor sharp. She drew her sword, sniffing the air. human blood...lots of it Another girl, 8 years old, stood by her side. Her younger sister. A human. "whats wrong sango?" she asked. "get in the well. Don't come up until I say its ok..." "ok" A flock of birds exploded from the trees behind her. "hes here" She swung around, ready to fight. She could hear the sound of metal clashing. Another girl shot from the trees, persued by a man with jet black hair and cherry red eyes. A glowing yellow energy whip lashed at the girl. She blocked it with her sword and was knocked back to the ground. She jumped up. Rhh "you bastard!" the man advanced further. "He destroyed the village, everyones dead!" the girl froze. Her yellow eyes narrowed slightly. The girl by the well exploded into the air. She jumped toward him, slashing at him with her sword. "damn it!" "well if it isnt the demon Sango...oh, im sorry, HALF demon...ha..." "il kill you..." "augh...is the little doggy upset?" "don't call me that..." she said clenching her fists. "the villagers are all dead...even the children..." he said as he fought Sai. He swerved suddenly and flew backwards innto a dark cave. Sango was the first to go in. "il kill you for this you bast-*aughh!*" an arrow pinned her to the cave wall. Blood oozed from the wound. an arrow? Whats he doing? He knows il heal in minutes... "you really are stupi-what!?" she tried to pull it out. why cant I pull it out?! "don't waste your time Sango. The arrows made from a dragons fang, you cant break free."  
  
Saiyu was pinned in the same manner. "damn it..." "oh, and Sango...would you happen to know this girl?" he said dragging her little sister in. "Hanoki...if you hurt her.." "S-Sango help" "oh, don't worry..." Shindu said wrapping his hands arount the back of her head and her mouth. "she wont feel a thing..." "Sango...help me plea-" he twisted her head violantly back. Sango heard her neck break. She fell limp, dead. Sango froze. "H- Hanoki...no..." "she didn't feel a thing..." he said, picking her up, twisting her head all the way back, watching it fall limp.Sango felt her heart stop. Her eyes slid shut.  
  
Present day  
  
Amy Mazuki lived on the old hakubi shrine. She was a normal, 15 year old girl with black hair down to her waist and brown eyes who attended Keita Junior Highschool. She was bored. It was late summer, and it was hot. She walked up to the shrine and swept up. Suddenly something cougt her attention from the corner of her eye. A large iron thing, like a key of some sort. Granpa had told her storys about it. It was supposed to be the key to break a sacred seal, holding two ferotious demons inside, the seal was carved into the wall of a cave that was secluded slightly in the woods behind the shrine, they had an entire forest back there. well, it cant hurt anything... she thoght as she looked over at her granpa, snoring, asleep on his chair. im sure he wont mind...lazy old pervert... she picked the thing up and toted it down the dirt path to the cave. She walked in. a wave of cold air hit her, it was releving to get out of the summer heat. She walked deeper into it , until she reached the huge flat slab, with more spirit wards, seals, and incantations carved into it than she could count. She put the thing in a hole. It clanked as it hit stone. well, ok, lets see whats acually in it...mabye a jewel or something...probebly just more dirty scrolls... she turned it. She felt it clink, then the iron key exploded into fine powder. Amy fell back. The wall exploded."aughh!" she covered her head from debris. She looked up slowly. "aughh!!impossible!" she saw 2 girls held to the wall by arrows threw their chests, and their wrists and Ankles where chained to the wall. She reached up and grabbed one of the arrows. She yanked it out. The chains held the girl in place. Her fingernails where slightly pointed, and appered very sharp. A bit thicker than hers. if shes dead, how can she be so good looking...but no human could live threw that, much less for as long as this shrines been here, it was made at the end of the fuedal era... "what the?" she looked up and saw what appered to be two dog like ears on the top of her head, in addition to her human ears. "are they real...?" she wiggled them. "heh, how cute..." "aughh! What am I doing...she's dead..." A voice sounded threw the cave."don't be so sure about that" the girl was talking. She heard a loud heartbeat echo threw the cave. A wave of heat shot from the girl. Another beat. Another. Her eyes opened. They where a peircing yellow color. The girl smiled. "aughh!" the chains exploded. She shattered them like glass. The girl landed on her feet. She looked at her hands. "heh...im back." "who are you?" "are your ears real?" she reached up and wiggled them again. "aughh! What are you doing!" "theyre real...how cute!" "who are you?" Amy asked nervously. "Im Sango..." "y-you're a demon!" Amy cocked her head. "but you cute looking...demons are blood thirsty killers..." "true, most arnt to nice.but if it makes you feel anybetter...im half demon..." "who is she?" "my friend. Her name is Sai. Shes pure demon." Amy wiggled her ears again. "would you stop it! You want me to sharpen my claws on you?!" "ok...ok.." "who are YOU anyway..." "my name is Amy Mizuki, im 15. How old are you?" "Im 16." Sango walked over and pulled the arrow. It wouldn't budge. "uhh...amy? Come here, could you pull the arrow out...demons cant break the spell.." "I guess..." Amy pulled the arrow out. It crumbled to dust. The girls eyes opened. They where a brown color. She broke the chains easyly. "Sango.hi" "y-your Sai" "yes. Who are you?" "Amy..."" "you look older than Sango..." "yes. Im 19, and really, im about 75% demon." "this is so cool. Some people find pennies in a cave but I found a demon and a dog girl" "don't call me "dog girl"...and would you knock it off!" she yelled as amy wiggled her ears. "ok, ok...il stop..." "its supposed to storm tonight, so if you want your welcome to live at my house." "sure.thank you" Sai said politly. "whatever..." "well sango...we have an old dog house..." "what!?"  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"um...mom, granpa?" she called, walking threw the house. "mom, grandpa?" Her granpa and mother walked out. "what is it Am-huh?" "id like you to meet someone-" Amys mother wiggled sangos ears. "cute.are they real?" Sango fell over. "Aughh!!!Demons!!!" Amys granpa slapped a spirit ward on both there faces. "ha!freeze forever!" "..." Sangos right ear twitched. They peeled the sticker off their faces. ".." "if you do that again I'l..." Sango said raising her hand and displaying her claws. "Retreating..."  
  
"  
  
The two had decided to live with Amy. Amy was upstairs, looking out the window. those two are friends, yet so different, Sangos rude, and almost never smiles, Saiyu is like a pacifist...shes supposed to be powerful but she doesny look it... Sango was outside, walking. I walked threw these same woods...but they've changed so much...everythings changed... Sango sniffed the air. "what the...I smell another demon around here...but where!?" a young man dressed all in a black kimono exploded from the forest. Sango used her claws. 5 streaks of yellow light shot threw the air. Slicing it in half. It disintigrated. "huh!?" sangos ears twitched. "copy..." 3 of them exploded from the forest, persued by saiyu. She was slashing one by one to pieces. Sango was flung back into a tree. "rhh!" She lurched toward another copy, cutting it in half. Then the remaining twelve, fused into two. Sango slashed at it. It dodged, effortlessly. "Saiyu! I cant see them!" "Quick be-UHH!" Saiyu was thrown against a tree. Sango looked around. behind me! She spun around. To slow. A burning pain errupted from her chest as the man drove his arm threw her chest. "huuUh-uHH-Aughh!!" "Sango!" Saiyu gazed in terror. Sango coughed blood everywere, it spewed from her mouth. She fell limp. The copys disapeared. A young man with long black hair and almost black eyes grinned. "Shindu!you bastard!" Amy watched this. She had never seen saiyu get angry before. "oh...getting angry are we...I did kinda impail you little friend there didn't i...just look at her shake, all that blood spewing from her mouth...shes shredded..." "Asshole..." Saiyu said shaking, clenching her fists. "Shes probebly screaming in pain...oops..i forgot, shes convulsing so much blood, she cant...all you get is a gurgle..." this put saiyu over the edge."JUST-" JUST-" Shindu steped back. "what the..." "JUST DIE!!" Saiyu shot at him so fast Amy couldn't follow her movements. Shindu was sliced in half. He dissapered. "a puppet!damn it!" Sango stumbled up. Saiyu fell down, uncontious.  
  
Amy walked downstairs. "Saiyu, Sango?" she heard a loud russel. She walked by Saiyu. "Where's Sango?" "um...outside." "And who's under the blanket?" Amy Asked. "no one..." "Sango?why are you under there?" "um...im naked!" "really!?" her granpas voice echoed from upstairs. Amy fell over. "oh...so you two are lovers?" SMACK! "no!no!im not naked!!not naked! See!" she thrust her leg out. She had her usual fuedal era black pants. Amy grabbed her leg and pulled. Sango tried to stay under the sheet. She was dragged off the couch, but maneged to keep the sheet over her head. "whats the big deal!?" Amy asked yanking the sheet away. "hey...your ears are gone!" Sango turned around. "and...and your eyes...there brown..." "Shes a human." Saiyu said bluntly. "it happens to all half demons at regular intervals, for her, when the moon is full." "so, why hide it, your cute as a Human." "she hates being a half demon, and is rather embarrassed." "really? Why so glum? Being human isnt all bad..." "don't rub it in..." "shes not naked?" her granpa said coming down the stairs. "old man, your lucky my claws and fangs are gone or I'd..." "retreat to base..." he crawled back up the stairs. Saiyu stood up. "im going back to sleep..." She walked up the stairs. "Sango, whats so different about being human? Besides your strenth is gone?" "my senses are lowered...I cant smell anyone..." "smell them? Isnt that good?" "no, I don't mean stink, everyone has there own scent, im use to it, now I cant smell anyone...its weird..." "I cant hear nearly as well, and im as weak as you..." "so!?" "I feel vulnarable ok!?" "24 hours and il be a demon again..." "this only happenes to half demons?" "yes..." "Sango, did you ever bullyed? Picked on for being a half demon?" "of course not." She said looking at the floor. would she shut up! I don't like to talk about this! "I would have killed them." "they did didn't they?" "that's sad...did they hurt you?" "drop the subject amy..."  
  
Sango was sleeping on the couch. She had returned to demon form. Amy got curious. I wonder how it feels to her if I do this... Amy began softly rubbing behind Sangos white soft fuzzy dog ears. She turned in her sleep. "hmm.." Sango woke up. "you like that?" "what exactly do you think your doing..." "im rubbing your ears...cats and dogs like it..." "how does it feel when I do that?" "I am not a dog, and I am not a cat." Sai spoke up."she likes it." Sango glared at her. "its just so sweet how you like your ears rubbed...can you purr?" CLUNK she punched her on the top of the head. Sango sat cross-legged, glaring at her. "I do not purr..." Amy got up and went into the kitchen. "what do you have to eat?" Sai asked. "we could fix pancakes."  
  
20 minutes later  
  
a group of white powedered girls walked out of the kitchen, each holding a stack of pankackes. They set the food down. Sango ploped a piece in her mouth. "mm!" she began shoveling it in. She tried to cough. She had accidently inhaileds a chunk. "Sango?" Sai asked. Sai punched her in the gut. She coughed to food up. "auhh..." "mabye il try smaller pieces..." "yeah, ya know I just met you 4 months ago, I would prefer that you didn't die." Sai ate her food and lay back. "I cant eat another bite..." Sai walked upstairs to watch tv and relax. She liked the big screen upstairs. Sango finished her food. They cleaneded the dished and went into the living room. "you don't seem to smile very much..." Amy said quietly. "I mean I know you love Saiyu, your not that stone cold." "whatever..." "I bet you where picked on as a kid wernt you..." Sango ears twitched. "of course not! I would have killed them! The demons where a challenge, but the human trash-" "where not trash!" "wait a minute I did-" "go burry a bone you stupid mutt!" Amy yelled much harsher than she ment. She didn't mean to say something that bad either. Sango pinned Amy to the floor by her neck, her yellow eyes reflected in the moonlight. "I should kill you for calling me that...I think I will..." Sango squeezed her throat. Amy ddecided to play a cruel joke. sHe found a stick on the floor, and held it under her, redy to break it. And as sango tightened her grip, she broke the stick, making it sound like she broke her neck. "I really should kill you...your fragile human bones wi-" crack*crack* "HUU!!-" Amy gasped and let herself go limp, wide eyed. Sango taped her head. Amy let it fall limply to the side, never closing her eyes. i...I broke her neck!shes dead! Sangos peircing yellow eyes widened.she felt a wave of pure dread surge threw her. She stumbled back. "I- i...killed her...I broke her neck..no..." she said holding her head and shaking it back and forth. "no, no, no,no,no!" she fell on her butt, stareing in disbelif. "im dreaming! It's a dream!its just a really bad dream!" Amy Sat up. "Scared you didn't I?" "huh!?" "broken twig..." she said holding two pieces of a stick."that wasn't funny!" "ha!you where terrified! I saw the look on your face!" "whatever...im goin' to sleep..." She walked upstairs to amys room, which they all used. Saiyu was busy watching a comedy, her face buried in ice cream as usual. Sango collapsed on the one of the two beds and fell asleep. Amy walked up and sat down by Sai. "you really like ice creame..." "this stuff is wonderful! I can only eat half a carton at a time thogh, otherwise I feel bad." "was Sango always like this?" "whatdya mean?" "so solitary." "since ive known her, yea." "mabye this will help, il be right back, its supposed to make people happy.my granpa used it all the time" Amy ran out of the room, and came back in. she was carrying a burning purple thing. "my granpa says this insense will help you...oyy!this is nasty nevermind..." she carryed it out of the room. Sango groaned. "Sango...are you ok?" "rhh..." Sai explained. "her father was a dog demon, which explains her ears, but her senses of smell, hearing, ect. Are super hightened compared to ours. The smoke made her sick." "oh, Sango, im sorry..." "rhhh...." Sango was bent over the side of the bed. Amy tried to pull her up. "no...don't, leme upside down...otherwise I get dizzy..." "shel be fine in a few hours" Sango fell onto the floor. "cold air..."  
  
the door rattled and opened. Her mom and granpa walked in. "ah, your back!" she hugged them. "so how was your trip?" "iv vnever seen so many sexy butts in my life!""granpa yelled. ""ou havent changed...""Sango said, perched on the armrest of the couch. ""t was great...""her mom said quietly. ""ery relaxing.""""t been so incredably boring here its not funny.""""my...you have a demon and a half demon to hang out with, they live here like your sisters...and your bored?""""here all bored...""Saiyu said dully. ""hy i could play with these ears all day!there just so sweet!""her mom said wiggling her ears. ""WOULD YOU STOP IT!""""Well well...the dog girls temper hhasn'tchanged..." "WHO YOU CALLING A 'DOG GIRL'!?" "ok..sorry...diddnt mean it..." Sango glared at her. "HMM??!" she looked down. Her granpa had his hand on sangos breast. Squeeze squeeze CLUNKCLUNKCLUNK "Do that again old man and il rip your head off!" Saiyu headed up to the stairs to take a shower. Her granpa and mom put away there baggage. Amy helped. Sango just fell asleep on the arm rest. "whoaaaa-" she fell over on her face. "or not..." Granpa walked upstairs. The bathroom door opened. A very wet, and very nude saiyu stood in the doorway. Granpa oogled. Saiyu blinked. "PERVERT!!" BOOMBOOMBOOM she punched him on top of the head. 3 lumps appeared. Amy blushed. "granpa...how sad..." "that was the most beautiful sight I have ever witnessed..." Saiyu glared at him. "that is a sick old man.." Sango said. "oh grandpa...im so ashamed..."  
  
Episode- It was sangos turn to sleep on the couch. It was 2:00PM. Sango was turning again in her sleep. She was in the village. She felt powerful, and cold, bad. That was all she felt, evil. She walked into a tent. A beautiful woman lay sleeping. She was 25. The woman woke up. Her beautiful brown eyes opened. "huh? Sango...sweetie what are you doing up so late?" the light from the fading vilage fire illuminated Sangos face as she walked into the light. Her eyes bwhere a cherry red, and her pupils had become slits, and where colored a sick, neon green. "Sango...whats happened to you?" Sango just stared. "You've become all demon...Sango are you ok?" Sango just stared, emotionless. "Sweetie please! I love you! Your scaring me say somethi-*huU!*" Sango slashed her throat. Blood spewed from the 5 claw marks, they where deep, very deep. "s-sango....w----why?" she said with her final breath as she fell limp. Sango shot up. "I couldn't have done that...I didn't...how can I remember it so clearly...it's a memory...not a dream..." She walked out into the kitchen and fixed some tea. She sat down on the couch, thinking. "I couldn't have..." "Sango?" amy said. "Amy? ...hi.." "what are you doing up so early Sango?" "nothing...just thinking..." "About what?" "nothing really..." Amy noticed sango was speaking in a very quiet and sad tone of voice. "Sango, is there something wrong? You sound depressed...and your eyes, they look sad..." "its nothing..." "Sango, iv only known you for four months, but I can tell when your not yourself.You act sad, you acted like this right after I took the arrowout, then you where fine, and now your depressed again...whats wrong?" "why do you want to know?" she said harshly. "I just want to know why your upset..." "im fine." "ok..." Amy said as she walked up the stairs. "im worried about you...see you in the morning..." Sango slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  
Morning  
  
Sango was sitting on the edge of the couch, staring into space, she was unusually quiet, evven for her. Sai and Amy where getting worried. Amy walked over to her. "Sango, whats wrong, and don't try to tell me its nothing..." "i...I just remembered something...that's all...I didn't think I could have done it...but I did..." "did what?" "i...I cant tell you...youd hate me for it..." "I couldn't hate you...comon, itl get the load off your shoulders..." Sango decided. "i...I never new who killed my mother...all I knew was it was a full demon...slashed across her throat...I remember now...I was that demon...I-I killed my mom...and didn't remember any of it...*rhh*" A tear streamed down sangos cheek. "Sango that's terrible..." "im sorry...I don't know how...why-" Sango threw herself on saiyu, hugging her, crying. Amy patted her back. "I-I did it...I killed my mom! I-*rhhh*" she shook and cried. A voice echoed threw the house. "Sango...so you can cry...you figured it out...acually, I used my power to make you full demon...if only temperarly...the perfect puppet..." "Who the hell are you!" she yelled threw her tears. "my name is not important..." The voice thundered. A black cloaked figure emerged out of the shadows. "il kill you!" Sango yelled as she rushed at him. Her yellow eyes flaring with anger. She punched. It missed. It seemed to happen in slow motion, she flew half passed him and his fist launched super fast, crushing into her stomach. uhHH!nnn.... She fell to the ground, gasping. "now, I suggest you stand down..." "You Bastard!!" Saiyu rushed at him at a speed Amy couldnnt folow. He dodged, and drove his fist into her stomach as well.three times. uhhHHH!! Saiyu groned. "il kill you.." She ran at him again. She smashed him in the gut and exploded into massive blur of kicks and blows. Amy couldn't see anything but a blur. The two fought so fast it was unbelivable. The demon was hurled back. Saiyu stumbled. She was hurt. She fell to the floor. The demon stood up. "not bad...you almost got me...but you flew right into that..." Sango flew at him. She hit him 3 times, then he slammed his fist square into her fore head. "w-what?!" she stumbled back. She couldn't see anything. "I-im blind!" The demon rammed his knee into her stomach. "ouHHH!ouh-uHH-" she collapsed. "Sango..saiyu..." Amy looked at them. Saiyu stood up. She was shaking. "Sango, Amy...Are you ok?" "im fine...Sangos not moving..." "so the dog girls uncontious...how sad...heh...I think il hurt your human friend there." "what!?" Amy stood up. "don't come near me you bastard!" She was thrown back. He grabbed her leg. "Let go! Let g-aughhHHHH!!" he slammed his fist into the side of her knee. She fell to the ground crying. Saiyu rushed at him. He drove his knee into her face. Saiyu fell limp. He kept punching Amys knee, laughing as she screamed. Saiyu stood up. "don't hurt her anymore..." his hood fell off. A man with brown eyes, and long black hair stood there. He had a scar over his right eye. Saiyu went wide eyed. "I-its you...you killed my family..." "you remember...good memory considering you where only 5..." "you...il kill you..i'l kill you!!!" Saiyu drew her sword, rushing toward him. They exploded into a blur of sword slices,kicks,and punches. Amy was still crying, holding her knee, the pain was unberable. The motion stoped. Saiyu had her sword threw his chest. "die.." "ha!sorry...just a puppet..." the figure vanished into smoke. "no! Damn you!" Saiyu fell to her knees. "Damn you...you bastard...rh..." then she remembered amy and sango. "Amy, Sango?" Amy was holding her knee. "amy are you ok?" "I-it hurts...rhh...help sango..." Sango was half contious. She still couldn't see. "Sango?" "are you ok?" "I-im blinded...I cant see anything..." "wait...its blurry...but I can see...its clearing up..." sango eventually regained her full sight. "amy?" Amy was still groning. They took off her jeans.the side of her right knee was a mess of red black and blue bruises. "oh god..." Sango touched it. "aughhHHHHHH!!!!" Amy wailed, crying."ok, ok, easy, easy..." "that's bad...its not broken, but its bruised probly all the way threw..." they carried amy to the couch. "don't touch it..." Amy said groaning. Sango started bandaging her own ribs. Isode 5  
  
"Saiyu, do you know that thing?!" Amy asked. "it killed my parents...drop the subject...please..." "how do these demons get here?!" Amy asked. "the old well out there, its cursed and demons cam use it to come threw if the creater of the curse allows it. In this case shindu...im tired...im gonna take a nap..."  
  
4 Days Later  
  
Dark clouds rolled over the Hakubi Shrine. Thunder shook the air as a group of birds exploded from the forest. Amy watched as a shadowlike figure exploded from the well. It shot toward her. "Stop!!" the figure stopped in front of her. "what do you think your doing! Huh? Explain yourself!" the figure just stood there, slowly arching over her. Sango slaped her hand across her face. "..." Saiyu drew her sword. "Run Amy!" Another shadow exploded out of the well, following a cloaked figure. The shadows exploded after it. A voice came from the cloaked person. "help!" Sango whipped her sword threw the to shadows. A strange screeching noise came from them as they desintigrated. "What are those things?" Amy asked Sai. "Shadow Foxes..very dangerous, they dissapear when killed. But who is that person that was being attacked?" Sango walked over to the person that was being attacked. "who are you anway?" She said in her usual semi-rude interductory voice. She resheathed her sword. "im Kyoje..." "your quite the good fighter...I would have been toast if you hadnt been there...thank you." He looked up. He was about 16, 17 tops. His black hair went down to his shoulders. His brown eyes sparkled. Sango stared at him. "whatever..." she walked away. Quickly. The boy stood up and walked toward the house. "Greetings. Im kyoje. Who are you three?" "Im Amy, Shes Saiyu, and the gloomy gus over against the wall is Sango." "She has dog ears...a dog girl?" "oh no..." Amy said waiting for her to clober him. "Don't call me-" she stoped abruptly. She looked into his eyes. She couldn't hit him. "don't call me a dog girl..." She said angrly. "ok..ok.." He hid behind Saiyu. Sango walked into the house. "why don't you go in. your welcome to stay." Amy said smiling. He walked in. "why didn't she hit him?" Amy asked. "shes probebly tired." They walked in. Kyoje was standing in the midddle of the living room. "um.." "Here, you can sleep on the couch, sorry, it's the best we can manege.." "it ok. Much nicer than the dirt." "Sango is it? Im in debted to you, thank you, you saved my life." "whatever." Sango said, peerched on the armrest on the oppisite side of the couch as Kyoje. "ok. I didn't mean to anger you." "shes not angry, she just puts on a big tough persona to hide the fact that on the inside she a complete softy." "whats with the ears thogh?" "Sangos a half demon." Saiyu said. Kyoje jumped up and drew his sword. "demons!" Sango jumped down. He swung at her. "stay back." She dodged, drawing her sword. Quicker than kyoje copuld follow she had knocked him onto the ground and had her sword tip against his throat. what speed! He thoght. Her peircing yellow eyes glared at him. "if you try to kill me again, I will not let you go." "ok..understood." "Im a full demon, and we wont hurt you ok?" "ok..i just thoght all demons where evil..." "there not...how could you think that...Sango saved your life..." "I guess your right." "I offer my sencere apologys Sango." He said bowing. Amy smiled. how polite. He put his hand on Sangos shoulder. "im sorry ok? You don't need to be so cold about it.." he said smiling at her. "whatever..." She went back to her armrest, and continued watching tv. The sun set. Sangos Ears dissapeared and her eyes turned brown. Kyoje stepped back. "Sango? Is that you? What happened?" "She turns into a human once every 5 weeks. Halfdemons do, but there change times very, its only for 24 hours." Amy supplied. "thank you"  
  
6 weeks later  
  
Kyoje had turned out to be quite polite and helpful, and especially nice to Sango. She was Human. She was perched on her arm rest watching tv. "You know Sango, your pretty as a human." Kyoje said as he sat down next to her. Amy and sai also ploped down. Sango looked over at kyoje. He saw her. She quickly shot her eyes away, and back over to the tv. She blushed. why do I feel like this... She looked back over at Kyoje. He looked at her. "um..." she looked quickly back over at the tv. "you keep looking at me, then when I catch you you blush" Kyoje said. Amy looked over. Sango blushed. "i..um..you see i...shut up!" Amy grinned. "Oh I get it...Sango has a crush..." Saiyu smiled. "aww...that's sweet..." "no..i-you see I just..umm...forget it!" Sango jumped down and walked upstairs. "I think Sango likes you Kyoje..." "she has been looking at me a lot." "Kyoje, Sango is not the type of girl that just gets crushes on any pretty guy...I mean she hides any signs of weakness extreamly well. She must really have a crush on you, and to my knolege, shes never felt like this before. She likes people, but romanticly...you should be honered." "wow...you mean she really likes me?" Sango was up on the bed watching the big tv. iv never felt like this...I mean I love saiyu, and amy, but this...I don't know its different somehow...over the past weeks, hes been so kind to me...he's so polite, and nice... Kyoje walked in. "Sango?" "huh!?" "um..i..what is it..." she said looking off to the side. "do you really like me? Honestly...because I kinda like you to..." Sango blushed. he likes me...i.. "rhh...so mabye I do!so what?!" "so you like me?" why does he have to be so direct... "i..i don't know...I guess I do..." "ok..um...hang on, il be right back!" he called as he went out the door.*I feel weird...* Kyoje went back down stairs. "what was that all about?" Amy asked. "I just talked to her...man, she hates revealing emitions...yow..." "so what did she say?" "I asked her if she liked me...and after about three minutes of studering and grasping for excuses,she said yes" "that sounds like how sango would act...shes in love...it just so sweet!" Amy said. Kyoje walked back up. Sango was asleep. Shes sleeping! Now what do I do?  
  
Three Hours Later  
  
Amy, Saiyu, And kyoje watched tv. "Kyoje, Sango has been up there hiding from you for the past three hours. Trust me, shes pretending to sleep. Go up there and say something..." "like what?if I try to say something, she blushes and gets nervous and jammed up." "look, Sango is about as emotionaly confused as you can get, shes never felt like this before in her life, she likes you, so figure out somthin simple and direct, and go up there!" Amy said smiling. "what should I do..." "well go up there and hug her or something!" "what?" he asked, confused. "shes never been hugged, just see what she'l do, then tell us." Kyoje slowly walked back up the stairs. He opened the door and walked in.he sat down by her. "hi..." Sango blushed. "um..hi..." "um...amy told me to come up here and say hi, I um...I don't know what to say i...well here-" he hugged her. She felt his arms wrap around her. She didn't know what to do. She felt weird. "i.." Kyoje let go. "im sorry..." "I-its ok..i mean you...I don't..nn..." she didn't know what to say and just lay down, and watched tv. Kyoje lay down by her. She went ridgid, not sure what to do. Kyoje draped his arm over her. She blushed. what should I do..im so confused... after 5 minutes he fell asleep. Sango got out from under his arm softly and went down stairs. "Hi Sango" Amy said. "hi.." "what happened?" "he...he hugged me i...i.." "Sango, you really do like him don't you?" Saiyu said. "yes..." "Sango. I don't think iv ever seen you so confused or puzzled in my life." "I just don't know what to do..." Amy smiled. aww...that's sweet...sango really is in love... Sango walked up the stairs. She was confused as of what to do. She kept being to emotional, that's how she saw it, she had to stop it, people would think she was weak, but at the same time he loved her. She walked in the door. Kyoje was sleeping. She lay down on the oppisite side of the bed from him, curled in a ball.  
  
Morning  
  
Kyoje woke up to find sango curled up next to him. Shes fell asleep here...shes so beautiful... he got up and walked downstairs. "hi Kyoje" Amy said smiling. "hi Amy." "so howed it go with sango last night?" "I fell asleep before she came back, but I woke up, and she was curled up into a ball on the otherside of the bed..shes still sleeping...could you help me? I don't know where to start with her..." "she likes you a lot, but she's lost. She doesn't know what to do about it." "oh...il just try to talk to her..." "ok, but one thing, never mention her ears...it hurts her feelings." "ok..thanks for the advice amy, il try talking to her when she wakes up..." "its nice to see her this way, its just sweet." Sango walked down the stairs. "hi Sango" Amy chimed happily. "hey" "um..hi..." Sango said to kyoje. "Hi." He said happily. She blushed and walked into the living room, and lay down on the couch. She was confused. Kyoje walked over. "could I sit here Sango?" "um...sure, I guess..." Sango moved her legs. "thanks." "Sango, can I ask you something?" "sure..." "um...I just want to spend some more time with you, is that ok?" "um...sure..." "thanks..." Amy watched from the kitchen. "um, hang on, don't move." "ok.." Kyoje reached up ontop of sangos head and rubbed behind her dog ears. "please...don't play with my ears..." She said sadly. "I didn't mean to hurt you...im sorry..." "its not that...its just..." "what? Your ears are cute..." "r-really?" "yea." "thanks..." She said. She felt warm and fuzzy all over. "how does it feel when I rub them...dogs like it. Wait, im sorry, that didn't come out right..." "its ok...its relaxing, that's all..." "can I rub them?" "um...i...I guess...sure..." Here, lean your head back." She lay down and put her head on the big smooth pillow he had put over his pretzel crossed legs. He began slowly rubbing behind her ears. Sango went limp. She relaxed. Saiyu woke up. She saw what was happening. "wow..." she walked out into the kitchen. "Amy, do you see that? Sango is letting him rub her ears..." "yeah, isnt it sweet..." "she must really be starting to trust him..." Kyoje rubbed her ears until she fell asleep, smiling lightly. He watched tv with sangos head rested on his lap. "look whos tamed the lion..." Amy said smiling. "she really likes her ears rubbed..." Kyoje said laughing lightly. Sangos eyes slid open. "Sango...that's sweet..." "hm? Whatever..." she smiled lightly. Sango stood up and walked outside, the bright sun shown down on her, illuminating her yellow eyes. Kyoje walked up by her. "hey..." "hi" "Sango, im glad your talking to me seriously...its nice" "yeah...I like you Kyoje...I like you a lot...I-what im trying to say is...I love you..." "I love you too..." Sango blushed. She sat down Next to a tree with Kyoje. "its beautiful out here..." He said softly. "it is..." Sango rested her head on his lap. "it is.." Sango hugged him. She kissed him on the cheek. "im sorry..." "no...its ok...here-" He kissed her lips. "mm.." she wraped her lips around his. She opened her mouth, letting his toungue in. her toungue slid over his. He broke the kiss. "there..." "that was nice..." "can you do that again?" Sango kissed him again. The two kissed and hugged for 10 minutes under the tree. She was on top of him. "lets go in..." "ok..." they walked into the house smiling. Kyoje sat down on the couch. Sango ploped down next to him, hugging him.  
  
1 week later  
  
Thunder shattered the air. Sango was outside stairing at the boiling sky. Kyoje was with Saiyu, trying in vain to hook up a DVD player. Amy walked out onto the deck by Sango. "Sango, You ok?" "yeah, im fine..." "over the past few weeks iv really gotten a chance to see your soft side..." "whats that supposed to mean!" Sango said holding up her hand. "nothing!nothing! im just saying since you met Kyoje you've been nicer. Not much nicer mind you, but nicer. You really are happy arnt you?" "yeah.i guess I am...iv never felt like this before...its nice amy..." "I like talking seriously with you once in a while sango...I really do..." It began Raining. "well, you commin'" Amy said as she walked inside. "il be in." its amazing...it feels so nice...I live in a house with three great friends, and I feel like gold... she thoght looking up into the rain. Saiyu feels the same way...even thogh life is going this good, it can always change...I can not show weakness to any great extent, not ever.But I can talk to my friends if I ever need too, not that I do of coarse. She walked in. "Sango your soaked..." Kyoje said smiling. "so I am.." SMASH the glass behind her exploded. Sango whipped around by pure reflex, drawing her sword, ready to fight. Saiyu did the same. A figure stood on the porch in the pouring rain. His long black hair wetted down by the rain. His eyes opened. They where a foggy dark red color, with sick green pupils. a demon. Powerful...iv seen him before...but where... Saiyu thoght, her Brown eyes staring sharply at him. The Demon drew his sword, and held a spike up. It appered to be made of bone. Amy grabbed the sword Saiyu made for her off the shelf. The man stared. "Ahh...I regodnize you...Saiyu...Long time no see. What? You don't remember me? Aww, im hurt. Heh Heh...Im sure you will figure it out..." "What the hell do you want!?" Saiyu yelled. "A few things...one, You, Dead. And Two, The rest of you dead." "Dream on!" Sango yelled."Dreams have a Nasty way of coming true in Saiyus Case..." Saiyus eyes widened. "I remember you...Brahma ..." "And Sango, the Halfbreed...the Girl who killed her own mother..." "I was being used as a puppet!" "even so...and two humans..." "who should I kill first..." he said smirking. "What do you want from us!?" Kyoje yelled. "simple, the Girl and the halfbreed have rutinly interfeared with my affairs, and killed Two of my close associates, and I am here to return the favor...Revenge is such a rush is it not?!heh heh.." He flew toward Sango, and whipped his sword down on her. She blocked it and slashed. The two exchanged punches as Saiyu flew into the Fight. The two where fighting to the best of there ability, but Brahma still held his ground. He kicked sangos side. ugh! She fell to the ground, landing on her side. She bounced up and ripped back at him, glaring. She punched at him again and again, slashing with her sword, each time he blocked and dodged, all the while smiling, and laughing. "Now die!!" Saiyu yelled as she put every ounce of strenth she had into one sword slash. He blocked. A loud ping echoed threw the air. His sword exploded. "Time to end this pitiful Game!" he held out the spike. It slit into four 5 inch long, half inch thick needles. "Go!" the spikes flew into sangos wrists and ankles. "Augh!" "what the hell!?" Sango glared at him. What an idiot, these are pointless! Hes dummer than I thought! She went to pull them out. Her hand was seemingly pulled back by an invisable force as she reached for her wrist. She felt herself hauled back to the house wall at a huge rate of speed. She hit it. uhh! It knocked the wind out of her. She was held in place by an invisable force. "Just try to get away Sango, it Pointless!" He said as he fought Saiyu. "As for you..." "DIE!" She punched at him. He grabbed her wrist, slinging her around and sending her whipping into a tree trunk. Saiyus head smashed into it. She collapsed. She was half contious, and couldn't get up. Amy Slashed her sword at him. He dodlammed into the ground. She could barely breath. "You Bastard!Il kill you!" Sango yelled. "Really, be reasonable, you cant move...so I think il kill you..." Sango strained to break the invisable grip. All in vain. Kyoje watched. Sango... Brahma raised his hand. It glowed. "Your lucky Sango, I don't use this attack on just anyone...it takes to long to re-power, it dematerialized the first thing it hits then disipates, so sadly, your human friends house wont burn down...heh heh...and what happens to the person it hits? That person is broght back to life in a dimention of pure hell and darkness, until they die...that's why its called the Reaper Wave..." Sango didn't like this idea. "Damn it!" She strained. No luck. His hand turned cherry red. "goodbye sango! Now...DIE!!!!!" a wave of golden fire seemed to appear and shot from his hand. Sango could feel the heat from 20 feet away. She closed her eyes. "no..Sango!!" Kyoje ran towards her. Sango saw this. kyoje...he wouldn't.. "No!!Damn it! Stop! Kyoje Don't!!!" He threw himself in front of her. "Good bye Sango..i love you..." "No!!Move out of the way!!!Im not worth it!! Kyoje!!Run!Please!!Don't!!!damnit!!no!!rhh!!" she closed her eyes. Sango heard him scream as the wave of heat slammed into him. It was the most horrible, blood curdling wail she had ever heard. Amy watched Kyoje as the flames engulphed him and burnt him to nothing in a matter of 2 seconds. Sango opened her eyes. She saw amys horrified expretion. She knew what had happened. The spikes dissapeared. Her eyes teared up. She fell to her knees. Tears streamed from her eyes. "No.." "You Know, you look just like saiyu did...when I murdered her family...her mother, father,brother, and that little sister of hers...heh heh!" Saiyu Stood up. My mother, father,brothers,sisters, all dead because of him, now Kyoje! She looked over at Sango, she was crying. Saiyu picked up her sword. "BRAHMA... I'L RIP YOUR HEART OUT YOU BASTARD!!" She Ran at him. He blocked her sword with his. Saiyu slashed with her claws, slicing deep into his shoulder. "rhh!!" Saiyu and Brahma swept there swords at each other and exchanged blows for three minutes. "Your not Bad Saiyu! But that wont save you!!" She sliced at him. He slipped out of the path of her sword and slammed his fist into her stomach. uhH! He drove his elbow back into her wrist. Her sword fell away. She fell back onto her back. Brahma raised his sword and slashed down. Saiyu rolled out of the way and flew up behind him, ramming her fist into his ribs. "now-DIE!!" she picked up her sword and rammed it threw his back. He slumped over, then crumbled to dust, blown away in the wind. Saiyu got up, holding her arm. She had cuts and bruises all over, the same with Amy and Sango. She walked over to amy and helped her up. "im ok...Rhh" Amy held her stomach as they walked threw the driving rain over to Sango. She was siting against the house with her head on her knees, crying. Amy and Saiyu cried for him as well, he was there friend, but no one was hit nearly as hard as Sango. "Im sorry Sango..." Saiyu said helping her up. Sango had several large cuts in her side and arms. She was bleeding. They walked inside.They all put on dry clothes. The three sat down on the couch.Sango was still crying. "Sango im sorry..." Amy said softly. "he gave his life because he loved you..." "I know..." Sango said threw the tears. Amy and sai patted the crying girl on the back. "its just...I-im not worth that..." she said threw her tears. "He thoght you where.." "I know..." Sango said softly.  
  
4 Days Later  
  
The Bright warm sun shown down over the Hakubi Shrine. Sango was back to her normal self, she still felt sad, but the fact that he died saving her because he loved her gave her a certain warm feeling. Amy and Saiyu had more or less returned to there normal self. Amy was Watching tv, laughing, and Saiyu was next to her. Sango walked threw the woods, the cherry blosoms blowing like snow threw the wind. Her red Kimono rippled in the wind as she walked. Im sad...but im happy at theb same time...I lost my friend, but it feels better knowing he died saving me, because he loved me...and I should feel grateful, I live here, With Saiyu, whos been like a sister to me, and Amy, A good friend who freed me from that cave...im a half demon, but im also half human...and Amy seems to complete that side of me, while Saiyu does the Same for my demon side... Sango stood on the hill by the House. Hew hair and Kimono waved in the wind. The beautiful glow of the sun reflected from her Yellow eyes. Her ears twitched. Amy and Saiyu walked up behind her. "hey.." they said as they stood by her. "its beautiful isnt it?" Saiyu said softly. "yes...yes it is..."  
  
3 Weeks Later  
  
Dark clouds rolled over the Hakubi shrine as the icy winds whiped threw the forest. Amys mom and granpa had come back from vacation, and left again. Amy stood outside, shivering, looking around for whatever it was the group kept seeing. A large black animal of some sort. Sudenly a huge spark arched across the air, then another, then a tear opened in the air. Amy stumbled back. "what the hell?" a figure was thrown out. It landed on the ground as the tear closed. Saiyu ran out. Sango was asleep upstairs. The figure was dressed in a black kimono. "ow...ah damn that hurt...rhh..." He stood up. Saiyu and Amy almost Fainted. "Kyoje?" "I don't know who, but someone threw me out...that is not a place you want to go...oh crap...its nice to see you again..." "you too!" the two hugged him. He laughed. "Its great to see you too, I missed you a lot." He said Smiling. "hey, weares Sango?" "She sleeping upstairs...shes going to have a heart attack when she sees you!" "I senscerly hope not...what good would that do me?" "heh, you just came back from a dark oblivion, and you still have your old sense of humor...quick, go surprise her before she wakes up..." "ok...this is gonna be funny" he Tip-Towed slowly and quietly up the stairs. He saw Sango asleep on the bed, curled in her typical Ball. aww how cute...this is going to be hilarious... He walked over to the bed railing and wrapped his arm around it. He shook it as hard as he could. "Run!!!Stampede!!!!" Sango jumped up and whipped her sword out. "who the hell are y-" she froze. "you don't remember? Common...I find that hard to belive..." She stared. "you cant be real..." "im real! Someone freed from that dimention...and I ended up here again..." Sango reached her hand out and felt his shoulder. its realy him...it is... He hugged her. "hmm?" She just stared. "y-your back..." she hugged him like a vice. "you back!" she put her claws up by his face. "if you EVER do something that stupid again, il sharpen my claws on you!" "ok...im sorry! I just couldn't watch you fry!" "better me than you!" "bu-" She held her claws up. "just say yes!" Sango said glareing at him."ok..ok.." Amy stared grining. Saiyu just smiled. She tapped kyoje on the shoulder. "shes happy to see you." She wispered. "rhh...AND WHAT ARE YOU WISPERING ABOUT!?" "nothing!nothing..." Sango picked up her sword and re-sheathed it. The group walked downstairs. Snow was whipping threw the air like razors. "Well, I guess we'll have a blizard today..." Amy said. "well, welcome back Kyoji." Saiyu said warmly. "thanks...everyones so mopey! Common! Theres gotta be something fun to do!" Amy wispered into Saiyus ear. "I cant believe those two are in love, Sangos so gloomy and hides her emotions, and he just wants to have fun, and holds nothing back, talk about weird..."  
  
Sango walked threw the woods, her red kimono blowing in the wind. The dryed fall leaves crunched beneth her feet. Dark Gray clouds filled the sky. She was in her human form. Suddenly she saw some movement behind the tree line. "Hello?" She called out. just the wind... she kept walking. She head very deep, soft foot steps behind her. She swung around. "Whos there?! Face me and fight! Coward!" She saw nothing. She kept walking, faster now. She heard the footsteps behind her. She turned around, drawing her sword. "who are you?! Common out and fight me!!" No noise, she could see nothing. She reasheathed her swords. im imagining things... she turned around and kept walking. Suddenly she was slammed into the ground as a large Animal. She felt four 3 inch fangs sink into her shoulder. She felt the teeth crunch threw her collor bone, Upper arm,and shoulder blade. She screamed. Blood oozed from her wounds. She heard a low thundering vibration roar. Rolled out of the way. She got up, intend on beheading the thing, but she was slameed into the ground again. She could feel the huge Paws weighting her down. She felt to huge jaws crush down on her upper arm. She screamed. It closed its jaws around her right side, crushing down. She felt the fangs tear threw her. Pain ripped threw her body. damn it! Im human...I cant fight this thing in human form...i...I have to run She got up and ran, bleeding. She felt the thing jogging behind her, toying with her, hunting its prey. Sango was thown down again, and its jaws crushed threw the skin and bone, crushing her shoulder. She wailed. It shook its huge head, hurling her against a tree.The impact knocked the wind out of her. Her right shoulder was crushed, torn, and bleeding like a faucet. She drew one of her swords with her left arm, the only functional one. It grabbed her wrist in its jaws. She felt a fang tear threw her. She fell to her knees. It slammed her onto her stomach. She felt it softly hook its lower jaw under her outstreached right arm, right wear it met the shoulder, so it had her shoulder in one half and arm in the other. il kill it! It suddenly slammed its jaws down. She felt her bones crunch and snap. Pain racked her body. Get up Sango. Get up. She ran again. She saw the house. It bit deep into her right shoulder again. its pin pointing it, stratigcly disablingn me! As she ran towards the house she felt four thick claws gouge threw her skin by her left shoulder and slash down across her back. She stumbled up the shrine steps. The thing ran back into the woods. Sango just saw a long thick black furry tail. Two yellow eyes glared back at her. She was bleeding heavly. Pain racked her body. She opened the door and fell in. "Sango!" Saiyu Amy and Kyoji ran over to her. "what happened?" they said looking at her. Her kimono was shredded, she had claw gouges across her back, her left side and arm where torn apart, and her lower right arm was broken. She slipped in her own blood, falling to the tile floor. "what happened! Oh my god..." "its nothing..i-im fine- rhh..." She fell uncontious. "Saiyu, Kyoji, help me get her kimono off!" "ok" they removed her shredded bloodsoaked kimono, and put it in a pile. "oh God..." Amy gasped. Her Right Shoulder was ripped to shreds. She could see the blood pumping out over the crushed bones threw the huge gouges. Her upper left arm had a huge gouge running down her bicep, tearing it apart. Her Right side had two gouges on the front, and two on the back, both evenly spaced. Dark red blood flowed freely from her over the white tile, quickly forming a pool. "Get me some towels!" Kyoji got up and broght back a huge stack. Sango was limp in the ever growing pool of blackish red blood. They did there best to stop the bleeding, then when it had slowed denogh, they used medical tape and gause to patch her up. "Lets get her to the couch...wait, il hold her up, and saiyu, kyoje, wipe the blood off her." The two wiped her clear of blood. Sango was pale. "why is she so pale?" Kyoji asked concerned. "shes lost a huge amount of blood, any more and she'd likley have bled to death...she should be fine thogh..." Sangos eyes opened. "rhh..." "Sango, are you ok?" Kyoji asked concerned. "I-im fine..rhh..." "Sango, what on earth did this to you?!" Saiyu asked. "A animal of some sort...I should have heard it com-coming...nn.." she fell uncontious again. "ok, everyone stay inside..." Amy said. "don't worry, I don't want to go out there..."  
  
9 Hours later.  
  
Sango got off the couch. She went ridgid as a huge wave of pain wrenched her body, booming from her broken and crushed bones. Kyoji rounded the corner. He saw her medium/smallish breasts and his eyes trailed down between her legs. She was but naked. "kyoji im going to kill you! Rhh!!!" she fell to one Knee. "Sango im sorry.." He turned around. She got up. He sneaked a peek at her cute butt. "I saw that!!" "oop!" BOOM He limped out to the Living room. Sango hurt all over. She dragged herself up to her room after 4 falls and pain beyond imagining.Then colapsed. She winced in pain as she hit the matress. She fell asleep. Saiyu glared at Kyoje. "That's mean Kyoji, you love her and when shes hurt, all you can do is oogle at her when shes naked." "I said im sorry..." "im just kidding...heh.." "where do I sleep tonight?" he asked. "Amy has her room, Saiyu, you practicly insist on sleeping on the couch..." "you can still sleep in the bed next to sango. But im putting a black sheet over her. Shes too injured to get dressed right now, and she needs to heal." "ok.." He walked up into the room. He saw her naked, sleeping. He snuck a peek at her breasts, then he put the sheet over her. She rolled over. "rhh..." "You ok Sango?" "it hurts..." "Sorry...will you be ok?" "il be-rhH!-Il be fine..." "Ok..." "I love you a lot, but if you so much as peek under this sheet I will use you as a punching bag understand?" She said,her brown eyes glaring. "That's the half demon girl im in love with, always threatning me with my life...heh heh..Night' don't kill me in my sleep Sango.." "whatever.." She smiled lightly, slowly falling asleep.  
  
6:00 AM  
  
Kyoje opened his eyes. Sango had her ears back. "is she healed yet?" He pulled the sheet off. Her side was still a bit wounded but a lot better. Her shoulder looked bad still. Sango groaned. Kyoje quickly lay back down. Sangos Yellow eyes opened. She relised the sheet was half off. Her smallish breasts where exposed. She sprung onto kyoji and punched him in the arm with her left arm. She slipped and fell on him. "rhh!" she groaned. She wrapped her hand around his neck. "I warned you.." "oh now this isnt so bad, its quite a nice veiw..." he said looking down between her legs. "hmm!" She blushed and pulled the sheet back on. She punched him on the head. A lump appered. "you had that coming you pervert.." "it was worth it...that was a beautiful sight I just witnessed. "why you little!-"  
  
Amy and Saiyu Where on the Couch. "are they at it again?" "you guessed it..." "its funny listning to them..." Kyoje came running down the stairs. A half naked Sango limped down the stairs after him trying to keep the sheet on while chasing him. "Dish washing duty says he gets clobbered" Saiyu said. "With her broken arm and smashed shoulder bones? Your on."  
  
Kyoji walked out with a bump on his head. "there, he got what he deserved, fair and square." Saiyu said Smiling. Amy pointed at his hand. Kyoji was grinning. In his right hand he held the sheet. "Well Sango, common out..." Sango poked her head around the corner. She was blushing. "Kyoji...bring that sheet back now or il-" "come and get it..." "Damn it!rhh...hurt or not im gonna kill you..." "heh heh...common out..." "Kyoji give me that sheet!" "say please..." "i...rhh!PLEASE give me that sheet..." "ok..just kiding..." he threw the sheet over to her. She covered herself. "just playing with you sango, you need to have fun every once and a while." Sango was breathing hard. She winced. "my shoulder hurts...that's all..." "well it is crushed...hows that gonna heal anyway?" "im half Demon...I heal much faster than you or Amy...but it will still take a few Days...rhh!" He hadnt looked at her shoulder. It was a blueish black color all over. Amy got up. "Common Sango, il help you up the stairs..." She headed towards the stair well. "I don't need help...im not that wea-RHH!!" she fell to one knee. "oh really..." Amy said grinning. She helped her up the stairs to bed. She floped down. "rhh...nn..." "Don't need help huh? Yeah right...you are half human..." She walked out smiling. Kyoje watched a movie with Amy and Saiyu. Saiyu had just discovered Soda. "it fizzes!" "that's the 12th can!" "these are so cool!" "esh...im getting caffine free next time..." "Its nice to see you smiling and being normal Saiyu. You don't seem to talk much. Sango is afraid to express emotions, and sits like a gargoyl on that armrest, but she talks. You...I just cant figure out...how old are you? 16, 17?" "im 17..." wait...hold still..." He pushed her soft lips apart. "what are you doing?" Saiyu asked. "you do have fangs!...well not really...but your k9s are really sharp and pointy." He poked her teeth. He let go of her lips. "Demons are strange...about sango, is she ever afraid? She seems almost fearless, she gets the crap beat out of her in a fight, and she refuses to run away." "she isnt without fear, in a battle she's scared if the enemy is extreamly powerful, but she still fights, she sees showing fear as a weakness, and you know how she feels about exposing those." "Sango will only run away or ask for help if her life is in immediate danger, of if shes really worried, but otherwise, she wont show it to you" Saiyu said. "When she first met you kyoje, that was strange..." Amy said. "iv never seen her blush, or get so jammed up when you tried to talk to her, even about the most regular things, she didn't know what to do, I don't think shes ever felt like that before." Amy said smiling. "but Kyojis right Saiyu, we don't know much about you...your nice, a ferotious fighter, and you like soda. Never mind, im sorry, if you don't tell us things you have a reson too." "no, no its not that, its just I grew up alone since I was 5, iv never been used to talking to people about small stuff, not until I met sango, and you think shes stubborn now, when I met her, her mom was just killed, and she was driven from her village. She didn't want to show any weakness at all, any sign of vulnrablility was to be hidden. It took a good 2 or three years of living with her before she began really telling me her problems, weeird..but Amy, you go to school, you have friends there...id like to go with you one day, not into school, but just see here you go during the day..." "that's a good idea Sai, id like that, we can drag Sango with and you can show us around." "great...youl have to get up early thogh if you want to follow me to school." "ok..."  
  
Sango was Laying on the bed, the tv on. Her shoulder was feeling a bit better. She walked downstairs. "hi." Saiyu said warmly. "so your up.." Amy said, smiling. Sango sat down by kyoji and Amy. rhh! She groaned. Kyoje put his arm around her. She leaned away. "nn...not so mushy..." "ok, Easy..." "yeah, your shoulders Smashed Sango...take it easy..." Saiyu said smiling. Sango watched tv with the rest. Sango slowly fell asleep.2 hours later. The movie ended.Sango had her head rested on Kyojis shoulder, curled up in a ball with her arms around him,smiling lightly in her sleep."that's sweet..." Amy said."shes cute when she sleeps, all snuggled against you." "she is cute..." "I mean Kyoji, she pracicly sleeping on your lap..." "you should be honered. That's just so sweet...if she ne what she was doing and that we saw her...im gonna take a few poloroids..." Amy came back with a poloroid camera and snapped a few pictures. "ok, Saiyu, kneel down by kyoji and smile. I set the timer for ten seconds, everybody smile!" she ran over and kneeled by Sango, smiling. Click hehe..."  
  
Kyoji slowly lay sango down on the Couch. He walked upstairs and fell asleep. Amy did the same.  
  
Keita High School  
  
Amy was with her friends walking down the street away from school. "Bye Amy!" "c'ya!" they waved as she departed. She was stopped by a large arm. A group of boys that had asked her out. She said no and ran away. ugh! One slugged her in the stomach. "hold her!!" one yelled. "wait! Lets take her to that shrine of hers...her folks are on vacation...no ones home...id much rather use a bed..." "what are you going to do to me!?" "Let me go!" "or what Amy?" "just le-*uhh!* the one that had been walking freely while the to big ones held her arms firmly in place slugged her in the gut. She winced. "I think this is fine..." he said as they got halfway up the shrine steps. They dragged her into the woods. "aughhhH!!!!!" She wailed in pain. "you bastard...augh...il kill yo-*UHHH!!* UHH! UHHH! HUUHH! NNN!! NNn Nnnn*nn...* he slugged her in the stomach until she could no longer scream. She was crying. The two lifted her up. The thunder shook the shrine as the clouds boiled overhead. "s-sango..." she wispered softly, the best she could manage. "let go? Nope..." "now im afraid we may have to hurt you...beat you...until your dead." oh no... HUU she gasped as they threw her into a tree. They all threw her violently to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. They all kicked her furiously, tearing her skin open, throwing her into trees, causing deep gouges. She was bleeding a lot. They kicked her. She couldn't stand the pain, breathing hurt. She drew in the bigest breath she could stand after a thunder bolt. "SANGO!!!!!!HELP!!!!!" she was kicked to the ground. A girl in a familiar red kimono opened the door. "Amy?" Sango saw Amys body, limp and bloody. She walked toward the guys. "aww...its her wittle friend....say youn real cute..." "hey, she has dog ears! Freak! Its like a mutt!" "yeah, look at the thing, cute mutt thogh..." the biggest one slugged her in the stomach. She droped to one knee, and got up, smiling. "that one was free." Amy smiled. "Sango..rhh-" she fell uncontious. Sango punched the guy in the arm. It crunched. He fell uncontious from pain. The other two stared.She knocked them all out and hurled them over the shrine wall. She walked back and picked up amy. Her shirt was shredded, her face, body and clothes smeared with dirt and blood. Sango carried her to the house.  
  
"Sango what happened!?" "something bad...Demons, three of them, they where weak, very weak, for demons that is...They busted amy up pretty bad..." she stood in the doorway. The woods stormed behind the house."Dog girl! This is from Shindu!" a voice yelled behind her. A sword was put to her throat. The demon sliced. The right side of sangos throat was cut and her jugular was sliced wide open. Sangos Yellow eyes widened. The sword whirled around and rammed threw her back and threw her stomach. Two feet of bloody steel protruded from her stomach. He twisted the blade slowly. "augh- aughHH!!" she wailed. "Sango!" the demon disipated. Huuc sango fell to the floor, holding her throat. Black blood poured between her fingers and out her stoamch. She was bleeding Like a faucet. Blood spewed from her mouth. She was shaking weakly, she was turning rapidly pale. She sliped in the blood and splashed onto the floor. Her head slid to the side. Her hand loosened from her throat as she fell uncontious. "Sango!" Saiyu placed a towel over her slit throat and stomach and back. Kyoji and Saiyu quickly taped the wounds closed. Sango was almost Ghost white. Kyoji mopped the blood up as Saiyu checked on Amy. Amy woke up. She was cut up and brused, bleeding, but ok. "Saiyu wha-Sango!" "Those guys where weak demons, she got them away but one appered behind her out of nowhere and slit her throat...then impailed her..." "its all my fault..." "no its not Amy, this type of demon is weak, but can turn invisable. You couldn't help it." "can I help her?" "help Kyoji get her upstairs..." The three hoisted the limp half demon up the stairs and put her on the bed.she was convulsing blood. Amy was worried about her. its my fault...she might die and its all my fault... Saiyu helped Kyoji following Amys instructions. They smeared Alcholhol on her lasserations and cuts. Ahh! Amy squinted. "So what did the demons do to you, you've gotton hurt before, worse than this, your tough for a human...but you seem depressed, worried somehow.." Kyoji said softly.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Sangos eyes opened. "k-Kyoji..." "hey..take it easy..." "I-I feel numb..." "Sango you nearly bled to death...your hurt bad..." "I-...I know..." "I know" Sango wouldn't say that unless she thoght she was really hurt bad... "Sango..." "I-*huuc*" blood spewed from her mouth and streamed from the corner of her mouth. "I-if its not a problem...c-could you hold me..." hold her? Shes really hurt if shes acting this weird...no...no she wont die...don't think like that... "sure..." he lay down by her and rested her head on his chest. "t-*huc* more blood. "rhh...thank you...y-you're a great pillow..." she maneged to wrap her arms around kyoji. She groaned. "I love you Sango...please,don't move..." She had fallen asleep. Kyoji drifed asleep as well.  
  
4 Days Later-6:00 AM  
  
Kyoji woke up. Sango was asleep next to him. "Sango...wake up..." She groaned. "lemme'alone..." "wake up..." "nottin' you can do will get me up...lemme' sleep..." "ok..." he walked downstairs. Amy greeted him in her Light blue skirted school uniform."Goodmorning Kyoji! Hey!no lumps!" "yeah, she clonked me over the head about thirty times when I poured cold water on her." Have good day, im off to school, c'ya!" Sango and Kyoji waved as She ran down the path carrying her book bag, laughing. "Amys in a good mood today" Sango said perched on the couch. "yeah.." "Hey kyoji..." "huh?" "today is Amys Birthday, I told Sango..." "its here birthday?!" "yeah...shes 16..." "quick!quick!before she wakes up!you gotta help me! I gotta make a cake! Amy said that's what to do on birthdays! Wheres that book?"  
  
3 HOURS LATER  
  
Sango came down and the Three spent 3 hours in the kitchen baking a cake. They came out with a not half-bad looking Cake. It had choclate icing, and in red icing the words "Happy Birthday from Sango, Saiyu, And Kyoji." The three collapsed covered in flour. "its pretty..." Kyoji said looking at it. "it is...to think we made it..." Even sango was impressed with her own work. Kyoji had added a rather annoying Touch (at least from Sangos Veiw) to snow white kitten like dog ears, just like sango had. She glared at him. "what?! Amy thinks your Kitty, oop!sorry, dog ears are cute! They do look like a cats thogh..." Sango tapped her claws on the counter top. "ok..ok..." "heh, hes right Sango, Amy does like your ears..." "hey Saiyu, lets right "from your favorite mutt" on it!" "Kyoji...I don't..." Saiyu wispered. Sango was looking off to the side. "oh...Sango im sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." "im fine...its just a name...names cant hurt me..." "ok, so il write it!" "no! i...just don't..." "I knew it..." "im gonna-"" Sango chased Kyoji up the stairs. She tackled him onto the bed, ready to clonk him. "now your gonna be sorry! Im gonna-*mm!*" Kyoji kissed he softly on the lips. Sango felt a wave of pleasure and warmth soak threw her. mm... he broke the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. She opened her mouth letting his toungue in. She had never been kissed like this before. Only kissed on the lips once, by kyoji, but not so lovingly. She melted. She kissed back. He broke the kiss. Sango was blushing. "Kyoji...i.." "oh...im sorry sango! Please, im sorry! I should have asked you if it was ok, im so sorry..." "I-its ok...I-ive never felt so loved...not since you first hugged me..." he hugged her. She closed her eyes. Saiyu walked upstairs. She looked in and saw them kissing. She grinned happyly. "heh...its sweet to see her this happy..." Saiyu walked downstairs, grabbed a carton of chocalate ice cream and begannnnn eating it.  
  
3 Hours Later  
  
Amy walked in the door. "hello?" she didn't see anyone. "Sango? Saiyu? Kyoji?..." They walked out of the kitchen holding a cake. "heh, happy birthday Amy...we tried..." "that's so sweet!I love you guys..." "its beautiful!I espetially like the ears!" Sango glared. "oh...sorry." "Sango here isnt much the type to give gifts herself, it embarresses her...but I could mention a few resent occurences..." Sango looked worried. "here, she mede this for you." Saiyu took out a beautiful, Glimering razor sharp Samuri Sword. "Sango, you made that?!" "hey, I tried ok..." "no!its beautiful!" "the looks a bonus, its not steel Amy, its forged from a dragons fang from the cave...stronger and sharper than steel, almost unbreakable, and nicly effective against demons...however, don't stick me with it...I mean poke, anything...i..i have my resons.." "sure...ok...its so pretty..." Amy re-sheathed it. "you quite the swordsmith Sango..." She smiled lightly, trying to hide it. "heres our gift to you, Kyoji and I made it. It took a long time." They said as they took out a black Kimono. "how sweet..." "Kyoji wanted to make a little hood with dog ears on it but sango clunked him over the head just for mentioning it..." Saiyu grinned. "lets eat the cake now.." they cut it and amy took the first bite. "mmm...not bad at all..." "Sango had quite the time making it...some sugar caught fire and if you think it stinks...she got sick for about an hour...heh heh.." "this is really nice...I just wish my granpa and mom would come back...they just leave me here to run the place...oh well...I have you three..." She said smiling warmly.  
  
*im going soft...I'v been too emotional latly...I get hurt and while im healing in bed, I lay on kyojis lap for comfort...how can I need comfort! Granted I was hurt bad, but still...then amy gets hurt by demons sent by shindu...patheticly weak ones, but my emotions clouded myb senses, and I got caught off guard...and I got run threw with a sword, and my throat cut! I used to be able to dodge attacks in my sleep...im in love with kyoji but I need to spend some time alone...I hope I don't hurt his feelings...no!there I go again! Why am I getting so soft! Im showing my emotions and soft side almost constantly...* Sango got up from under the tree, her black hair blowing in the cool night breeze. She headed into the house. "Kyoji...can I talk to you..." he followed her upstairs. "Kyoji I love you so much and recently iv been getting to emotional...I mean I was so worried about amy a didn't hear that demon run up behind me! I should have dodged that easyly...but I didn't...im showing my soft side almost constantly...and I think im going to spend a few days in the woods alone...thinking...I need to re harden myself...I just..i don't want you to think I hate you..." "Sango, I understand...take a few days out in the woods if you want...I like being able to talk serious with you..." "ok.." Sango walked downstairs and told Saiyu and Amy about what she planned to do. She took her sword and sped off into the woods. Saiyu and amy hatched a plan. "you know, kyoji, Saiyu, some outdoors might do us some good. Lets go camping!"  
  
Amy gathered a tent, fire starters, and some food. Then she practicly dragged them out into the dusk air.  
  
3 hours later  
  
"ok!this is far enogh! Lets set up camp..."  
  
13 minutes later  
  
Saiyu and Amy where hammering in the tent steaks. Kyoji had the job of building a fire pit. He piled the dirt around a big hole he had made. The sun had gone down. Kyoji had a nice fire going. The cold wind whistled threw the trees. Kyoji wiggled threw the tent flap and collapsed on the padding Next to amy. "Kyoji...if I catch you looking down my shirt.." "don't worry..." "whats that supposed to mean!!!" "eep! I reserve that prank for sango..." "you two are really something...you love eachother deeply, but shes a girl who hides her emotions, and is a half demon, and you're a human that plays pranks on her...amazing...love can work in some really freaky ways..." Saiyu climbed into the tent. "hi Sai. Hey heh, that rymes.." "ok Kyoji...sango told me about you looking down her shirt at night, and shes only half demon, and if you think shes scary..." Kyoji edged away. "ok..ok.." "heh, so what do you guys want to talk about?" "I don't know...I could tell you some urban ledgends..."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Sango was jumping threw the tree limbs blindfolded. She could navigate only by touch, hearing, and smell. She paused and stood on a tree branch.she re- sheathed her sword. Her red kimono flapped in the icy breeeze. Sango pinpointed the location of every sound she heard. She smelled something. Fire. She raced threw the trees. She removed the blindfold. She saw the glow. a campfire? And I smell demons...and a human...she drew withing 50 feet of the tent. I recodnize those scents...kyoji, amy, and Saiyu.what are they doing here! I need to be alone! She landed silently on the ground. Amy had told scary stories for about 2 hours. Kyoji was scared stiff. He clamped onto amy. His hand hit her breasts. "oop!" "you little-" CLUNK "ow.." "amy...is any of that stuff true..." Sango opened the tent flap. "AUGHHHH!!!!" Kyoji and Saiyu Screamed. "what are you three doing out here!?" "oh...Sango...were Camping..." "ok...just checking...bye" she lept back into the trees and sped far away. She sat in a tree all night. It was 1:00AM. Sango woke up. She smelled a demon. But she didn't. she was confused. Voices echoed from all around her in the pitch blackness. She drew her sword. "Who are you!?" nothing but quiet sadistic mocking laughter. "who are you!"  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Amy walked outside. She couldn't find anyone. The tent was empty, and she couldn't see anything. "Kyoji? Saiyu?where are you?" Saiyu emerged from the inky dark shroud. "right here." She slammed amy into the ground. "Saiyu what are you doing!?" she took out her sword and opened her shirt. She peirced the skin between the color bones and cut down, slicing her open. Her intestines slid out as she wailed.  
  
Saiyu stood up. She was back at the house. It was on fire. She tried to escape out the door. There wasn't a door. The house turned into a room. There was nothing but a raging fire in every direction. Saiyu hated fire. She was scared to death of it. She screamed. "help!!" "help!!!!!" the broiling flames closed in. Saiyu was scared. Really scared. She fell to her knees crying. "h-help!!!" the flames scortched her skin.  
  
Kyoji was in the middle of a field. Sango walked toward him. The entire area of her eyes was dark glowing red. She had blood running down her face. She looked angry. Very angry. Saiyu and Amy where dead behind her. There arms and legs cut off, there bodys mutillated. "Sango stop!!" "Kyoji...Die..." she ran at him, slicing his arm off. She speped on him and cut his spine in two. He cried.  
  
Sango was against the tree. She was crying. Kyoji was kicking her and cuting her up with a knife. She couldn't fight back. Some force held her. "you thought I could ever love you? Ha! Half breed trash...he straddled her. He grabbed her dog ears and twisted them. She groaned. He them held up her hand. Shering off her fingers one by one. A black figure was in the background. Sango woke up. She was next to amy, saiyu, and kyoji. Saiyu was crying, so was kyoji and amy. She woke them up. A cloaked figure that looked like a black, featurless crash dummie, staared at them. "so you broke the spell...impressive...*hu-* Sango sliced it in half. It fell to the gorund and turned to wood. "what was that!it caused that aful dream!?" Amy yelled. "its called a faceless mage. It feeds and minipulates your fears into a reality. I woke up when he appered in my dream. I somehow got here with you." "Kyoji and Amy where pretty much fine, but Saiyu was still scared. "Saiyu, its ok..." Amy said holding her as she cried. "I-the fire..." "its ok...easy..."  
  
Next Day  
  
The three had slept in the tent and Sango had slept outside against a tree. They had headed back to the house. Amy and Kyoji had learned of Saiyus extreame phobia of Fires. Any fire that erupted in the house scares almost anyone, but her fear was dibilitating. She broke down to tears and lay there crying. Sango had known about it but didn't tell anyone. Sango was back to her usual self, and walked up the stairs into her room. . She fell asleep slowly.  
  
3 Weeks Later  
  
Amy Shook Sango. "hey..hey wake up!" "rhh...huh? Whad'ya want...zzzz..." "Were going to the beach..." "huh?" "we are taking a bus to the ocean. We are going to the beach." "rhh...wadeva..."  
  
1 hour Later The bright sun shown down on the beautiful white sand dbeach. People in swimsuits bustled back and forth, some lay on towels basking in the sun. Sango stood im a dark blue bikini, wearing a baseball cap to cover her ears. "I cant beleve this that thing fits her..." Kyoji said eyeing Sangos chest. "the top is a bit loose thogh.." "its one of three I have. Saiyu, I apologize if yours is a bit tight." "hey, better than sangos! Heres is baggy!" "I bet Amy outgrew it when she was 13!" Kyoji said laughing. Sango blushed and looked down at her chest. The suit was baggy. "Kyoji! I cant belive you! You say you love her and then you go so far as to insult her that bad!?" "hey im kidding sango..." Sango looked at Amys pink top, her breasts wear medium size, just like saiyus...hers wear a very small medium size. "i..." "Sango...im sure Kyoji was joking..." "yeah..." "Sango you look great..." Saiyu said smiling warmly. Sango walked up to the waters edge. iT was 95 degrees out. Amy ran laughing into the waves. Sango looked around. * This place is beautiful... * She felt two hands wrap around her ankles. "hmm!?" Kyoji yanked her into the water laughing. He squeezed her butt, laughing jokingly. Saiyu followed them, laughing as well. Kyoji, Amy, Saiyu and Sango played in the surf for hours. Amy walked out, tired. Kyoji chased sango around the sand laughing. Sango tripped. "ha!im going to bury you alive!!" he piled sand onto Sango and wrote. R.I.P On it. Sango smiled. Kyoji and Amy Tackled Saiyu and Buried her next to her. "hehheh...wow...this has been a fun day..." Saiyu said relaxing. "yeah...see, I knew a little fun in the sun would do us good!" Amy said smiling. Kyoji pulled Sango out of the Sand. "rhh-there you go...I knew you had a playful side!" "so I do..." she said looking at the ground. "hey...relax!here-" mm.. he kissed dher. "aughh!!*ptew* you have sand on your lips kyoji..." "heh...oops.." Saiyu smiled. "Hey, we gotta get goin...the suns setting..."  
  
Later  
  
It was 9:00 at night, and the group was tired. Sango had brushed off all the sand in the ocean, and dwas her soft skinned self again. She was too tired to change her clothes. Kyoji was asleep already. She picked him up and carried him to bed. "your lazy kyoji...your lazy, to happy, you talk to much, and you tease me...and yet I cant help but love you...weird..." He groaned. He cuddled up agaist her. Sango was cought off guard by this. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled up against her. She smiled lighty, and cuddled agaist him. Amy And saiyu walked groggly up past sango and kyojis room. "good night you too..." they said as they slid into there room and colapsed on the soft bed.  
  
Morning  
  
Sun beamed threw the windows. Amy and the others had fallen asleep in there bathing suits. She walked downstairs after getting her blue skirt and ascot school uniform on. She walked out the door. She was late. She ran down the street for a few minutes and into keita highschool. She ran into the classroom just as the bell rang. "Stand...bow.." the teacher said. "how nice of you to join us Ms.Mizuki..." The class Laughed. "ok, take out your books..."  
  
Sango was asleep and Kyoji was watching the tv next to her. Saiyu walked in groggly and lay down by him, Dressed in her kimono and watched tv. Kyoji tickled Saiyus butt. "hehheh!!stop it!" "Nope!" he stratled her and tickled her. Saiyu squeeled. Sango woke up and saw him stradling her, making her giggle. "kyoji?" "Sango is up!!" he stradled both of them. He kissed Sango. mm! "good morning..." he rolled off and in between them. "oh heck, lets stay in bed a while and watch a movie..." "I agree..." Saiyu said smiling. "Saiyu, I didn't know you where ticklish." "don't get any ideas...you want to tickle someone, try to tickle sango, then youl get it." Sango fell back asleep. Kyoji let his hand drap limply over her hip. He softly rubbed behind her dog ears. "rhh...hey!" Kyoji grabbed her dog ears. "hey!let em' go!" "nope!" he said smiling, pulling harder. Sango cried out. "aughh!" "Kyoji let go!let go!rhh!!" "nope...he he..." "Kyoji...rnn..." sango was wincing. "Kyoji! Let her go!your really hurting her!" he let go. Sango grabbed her ears. "rhhh!!!" she turned around and punched him in the shoulder. "you idiot!" "hey!im sorry!I waqs kidding!" "Sango take it easy, he woulnt purposly hurt you!" Sango paused. * Saiyus right...rhh... * "Here..." Kyoji said. He began rubbing her ears. "ow!!" "sorry! I thoght it would feel better..." "whatever...leave my ears alone...don't touch them..." "ok.." Saiyu was watching tv. Sango stood up. "I gotta get out of this thing..." she said looking at her swim suit. "Saiyu, cover his eyes, and if he looks, kill him." She said as she changed into her red kimono.  
  
She walked downstairs and after eating a quick breakfast walked outside. It was hot, about 80 degrees. Sango walked threw the woods as Saiyu ran up beside her. "hey..." "hi.." "I remember...we used to walk like this, threw these same woods..." "we did...so much has changed, yet it's the same..." "your right...in a few months you've fallen in love, and we live with two great friends...its amazing..." Saiyu said smiling. "well its been fun here. Iv met Kyoji, who sometimes I wonder why I love so much, and iv met Amy...then we have Shindu who had to create that stupid gate, and now whenever he wants, he sends his servants to attack us." Sango sat down by a tree and fell asleep. Saiyu joined her, and fell asleep. Thunderclouds slowly built over them, a cool summer breeze rushed threw the trees blowing a cool mist threw the air. Amy came home from school in the blowing wind. A loud crack of thunder shook the woods behind the shrine. Are those two sleeping? "Hey Sango, Saiyu!Theres a big storm coming, you might want to come inside!" Rain began slicing down from the sky, waves upon waves of rain. Sango and Saiyu stood dup and began walking. "Sango, do you feel that?" "yeah...I cant place what it is, I cant smell it in this rain...its like a demon...by I ddont see anything..." "Lets get inside..." Saiyu opened the door. Kyoje fell out. He was uncontious. A large cut, apperently from a punch, was bleeding on his forhead. "Kyoji...Sango, find Amy!" Sango ran in. She was in a closet. "S-Sango...w-hat the hell is it!?" She was scared. Really scared. "I-I didn't see it coming...only when it hit him!" Sango heard something behind her. She drew her sword. It blocked the oncoming sword, but shattered like glass. the sword broke! That's impossible!what power! Saiyu had put Kyojis limp form on the couch. She had her sword out. It glimmered in the light. I can see anyone... "Whats the matter, cant see." A sarcastic malevolent voice boomed. "Who the hell are you!?" Sango yelled. "oh, now,now...you acually think you would know me? I was born 32 years after that fool Shindu imprisoned you in that cave...and if you thoght Shindu was bad..." "Show yourself!" Saiyu yelled. The lights flickered out as lightning flashed threw the sky. Thunder shook the windows. A pair of glowing red eyes appered in a dark corner. "There you are!" Saiyu slashed with her sword. He caught it with his hand, and squeezed. A loud ping echoed threw the house as the sword snaped in two. "what the hell!?" "how pathetic..." Sango rushed d at him and slashed with her claws. The Demon dodged effortlessly. "Halfbreeds are so boring..." "well Saiyu, why don't you go into your full demon form and perhaps give me a mild resistance." Sango was pissed now. "oh, so im not a challenge huh?! Il show you you cocky bastard!" She ran nat him and punched him full force square in the stomach. That blow could litrally have cut down 10 trees. The demon just smiled. what! Hes not even phased!but that's impossible!nothing, nothing is that strong! Even Shindu couldn't smile after that! "now you two fools, let me show you how a real fight works." The red glow of the eyes dissapeared. "Sango! Where did he go!?" "I cant see hi-" CRACK the figure slammed sango threw the house wall. She flew out into the pouring rain. She got up, shaking. She held her side. Blood oozed between her fingers. Saiyu charged him. He turned to punch. She had expected this. She fliped over him and sliced with her second sword. It hit his side. A small paper cut appered. "how the-" he punched at Saiyu. She dodged. She hit hit him, but there was no effect. She could do nothing but Dodge. Saiyu whipped quickly away from punch after punch threw the driving rain. Sango ran toward him. "die!!" she slammed him in the back, and exploded into a blur of blows. She paused. The demon moved to fast for her to follow. It grabbed her arm. "let go of me-" The demon squeezed. Smiling sickly. cr-chhcrqckk! Sangos upper left arm, the part in the grasp of the demon, crunched. Sangos yellow eyes widened. "augh-auu-aughHH!!!!" She fell to one knee. She punched him with he one good arm. CRACK he slugged her in the stomach. She flew high into the air and fell down, landing sharply on her side in the mud. She coughed. Dark blood leaked from her mouth and down her chin. t-this is impossible! One punch...only one punch and im in this much pain...he-he broke my arm just by squeezing it...il kill him...somehow... Saiyu was busy dodging punches. The demon stopped. "well Saiyu, this has been fun, but I must amuze myself further..." he drew his sword. Saiyu couldn't dodge these slashes. She winced as she felt the cold sharp steel blade slice threw her shoulder and stab threw her left shoulder. rhh! She took this opertunity and punched him as hard as she could in the gut. uhn! The demon fell to one knee. She picked up his sword and raised it over her head, preparing to deliver the final blow. "HAHA!YOU STUPID GIRL!" he drove a second sword square threw Saiyus gut. She was skewerd. "aughh-ughhh!" she groaned. He dug the blade out her back, and slowly twisted it. Blood ran From Saiyus mouth. She tried to scream but only got a sick gurgling sound. The demon smirked. Sango stumbled up. "Saiyu..." Saiyu fell to one knee. "heh...*ckk* did you really think I could be killed so easly...for such a powerful demon, your not to smart..." Saiyu ran at him. She dodged his swipes, but the pain in her gut was mind wrenching, and she was slowing. She was losing blood. The demon persued her grinning calmly. Sango ran at him with her sword out. "now die!!!" she yelled angrly as she slashed her sword into him. "rhh!!!" he grabbed his shoulder. Black blood leaked from the woulnd. "you...you manneged to hurt me!" Sango smiled. "now il have to kill you..." he said chuckling. He grabbed her by the throat and flung her into a tree. "augh-u-ughh!!" she held her back. "you thoght that was painful..." he picked her up by the thoat. She tried to escape. He fliped her around and plowed his fist into her lower spine. "aughhhHHHH!!!!!!!" CRACK "aughh-UGH!" she fell to the ground holding her back, crying. He punched behind him. Saiyu had been about ready to slice him in two. Saiyus eyes where wide, they glazed over. The demons hand had ripped threw her skin and was litarly inside her stomach. The demon jerked his hand up. Ukk Saiyu couldn't scream. He ripped his hand out. It was covered in thick, black blood. Saiyu slumped to the ground. "S-saiyu..." "youl Die!-*urck!* The demon had done the same to Sango. His hand was inside her gut. He pushed up and grabbed her beating heart. He slowly squeezed. Smiling as Sangos eyes widened in pain. uhh-uhhh- hu he began to increase the pressure, then stopped. Instead he wrapped his hand daround Sangos liver. "now this will hurt a lot..." he tore her stomach open with his claws. Sango tensed up, wide eyed as she coughed up blood. She fell limp. The demonn npicked her up and drove his knee into her lower spine, hard. CRACK sangos eyes widened in pain. She just made a gacky gurgling sound as blood spewed from her mouth. She fell limp into the mud. Lightning flashed overhead. Kyoji was still uncontious. Sango was convulsing blood. Blood poured from her gaping wounds as the thick black blood mixed with the rain as it poured down from the jet black sky. The gusting wind whipped her wet hair around. "heh...to easy...now sango...I break your back..." he slammed his foot into her spine. Suddenly the demons eyes widened. A bloody sword blade was protruding out of his throat. "S-Saiyu!" Saiyu stood bloodied and wincing in the driving rain, thick blood poured from the gaping hole in her gut. She was shaking. She maneged a smile. "Heh...not so tough after all..." she twisted the blade. He crumbled to dust. Her brown eyes slid shut as she collapsed to the wet muddy ground. Amy and kyoji emerged after they had woken up and carried the beaten girls into the house. They set them on the floor. Saiyu was smashed up really bad, and so was sango. Sangos entire lower back was a dark blackish blue color. They where both uncontious.  
  
7 hours later  
  
Sango woke up. "rhh..." he gut hert a lot. "S-Saiyu!" she said looking around. "im here..." "ok..rhh!!!!" Sango tried to sit up. "no!don't!" Amy cryed. "your spine is really busted up! You might paralize yourself!now lay down!"  
  
8 Days Later  
  
Saiyu was healed now, and Sango was basicly fixed to. She stood up. "aughhH!!!" she fell to the ground gasping in pain. "rhh...I told you sango, your spinal cord is bruised badly...your lucky your not paralised...you shouldn't walk for at least 3 more weeks..." "rhh...damn.." "hey Sango, its not that bad...look at it this way...I can tease you all I want..." Kyoji said smiling. "let me see your back. Turn on your side. Please." Sango did. He lifted her shirt. "oh god..." it was all black and blue. He poked it. "aughh!!!" Sango cryed in pain. "sorry..." Sango lay down. "rhh.." she was gasping. "You ok?" Saiyu asked wincing. "yeah..." "hey amy...thanks...you too Kyoji..." Saiyu said politly. "im tired...nn..." she fell alseep. Amy got out a candle and lit it. She put it on the table. "here, the power will likley go out and we don't have any flashlights...here, il put it right here...goodnight you two..." Amy went upstairs and fell asleep. Kyoji kneeled by Sango. "rhh...Kyoji? What are you doing?" "you cant do anything about it so im gonna do something iv always wanted to do!" "w-what..." She asked nervously. Kyoji smiled lightly. "goodnight sango.." he kissed her softly on the forehead. "sweet dreams cutie..." Sango blushed. Kyoji walked upstairs smiling happily. Sango fell asleep. 


	2. Nightmare

Saiyu was laying in her bed. She was 4. "mommy?" "what is it Sai?" "whats go-" the villagers ran by there tent, screaming. The village was on fire. Her older sister, San, who was 12, lay next to her. A log fell on the bed, trapping Sans foot. It was a support log, and couldn't be budged. Her mother grabbed her as smoke filled the tent. Saiyu watched as her sister was engulphed by the flames. She screamed and thrashed as her skin was charred. Saiyu was horrified. The image of her Sister crying in pain and agony as she was burnt alive. "no!!!" "mommy!help her!" "I cant..." "please!!" Saiyu shot up out of bed. It was dark. She saw the burning candle siting 2 feet from her. The imaged flooded back to her. "it might start a big fire..." she was breathing hard sweating. She curled back up into a tight ball and fell asleep.  
  
Kyoji walked downstairs. "rhh...what is that noise...?" he asked grogly. "huh?" he wiped his eyes. "Saiyu? Is that you? Are...are you crying?" * rhnnn.. * "Huh? K-Kyoji...I-i..." "why are you crying?" "I-I was just remembering someone...my sister,san.." "where is she?" "rhh...when I was 4, she burnt to death in a fire...I watched her!she was trapped!she cried and cried for me help her entil she died!" "Saiyu...that's horrible...im sorry..." "I-its ok..." "here, il light a can-" "no!don't relight it...I-it gives me nightmares..." "oh...sorry...il go back to bed..." he walked up the stairs. Saiyu fell asleep.  
  
Morning  
  
Sango sat up. "RHH!!" she colapsed. "damn it...how long will it take to heal? And what is that sound?" "eep!im late! Im late!" Sango saw Amy scrambling around and dashing out the door with her book bag. "By guys!" she tore off down the shrine steps and off to Keita Junior High. Kyoji walked down the stairs scratching the back of his head groggly. He ploped down on the couch. He forgot sango was there. "rhh!!" He shot up. "oh!im sorry...heh heh..." "rhh...you idiot..." Sango said glaring and wincing in pain at the same time. Saiyu opened her eyes. "n..oh, goodmorning Kyoji..." "hey..." "Sango, hows your back?" "what do you think!? If I COULD get up I would have slammed you for sitting on me..." "hey, I said sorry...so I guess il go outside for a while..." "il come too..." Saiyu said getting up. She followed him out the door. The wind blew threw the trees. The sun hadnt completely risen yet so it was a bit dark still. "Saiyu, you where crying last night...again affter I first left, you wear having a nightmare...your really scared of fire arnt you?" "Campfires, anything controlled is ok, but even a candle, like last night, it was by newspapers, and I thoght what could happed if they started on fire...if the house your in starts on fire, that scares anyone, but me...I-it just paralises me...im so afraid I cant move..." "im sorry..." "its ok...its really nice out today isnt it?" She said. "yes, not to hot, not to cold..."  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Saiyu and Kyoji came back to the house. Sango was almost completely healed. Her back was only a bit sore. She was human. "shes turned into a human..." Kyoji said looking at her. Her ears where gone. "then she should be pretty much healed, injurys heal in munuted right before they become human..." "cool..Sango?" he shook her. "rhh...Kyoji..what is it-I-im human...damn.." "hey, humans arnt that bad!your in love with one!" "rnn..." she looked off to the side. "sometimes I wonder why..." "your so cute when your embarressed..." he said in a teasing tone. "il kill you!" she jumped up. "rhh" only a slight bit of pain. "hey!I was just teasing!...you are cute thogh..." Sango blushed. Saiyu just looked at them and grinned. "I really want to go up and sleep in my bed...I hate this couch..." she walked up and fell down on the cold smooth sheets. She relaxed and fell asleep softly breahing, sprawled across the matress. Saiyu walked into amys room and lay down on her bed. Kyoji went into his room and shook Sango.  
  
"rmm...what is it...im tired..." he lay down by her fell asleep. Sango did the same.  
  
Sango was human. She stood in the center of the village. She was 8. "It was her!the demon!" one villager yelled. "she slaughtered her mother!" "Burn her!" the voices yelled. Sango was scared. Mommys dead! She was to shocked and sad to cry. One villager kicked her in the gut, shoving her into the center of the circle formed by the villagers. Another kicked her and shoved her into one side, that side kicked her and shoved her into another. They threw her around angraly beating her. "she killed the preistess!cold blooded monster!" Sango was shaking. She had scraped and cuts all over her face and arm. "hold her!" the village armsman yelled. They held her still by her arms. He slugged her in the stomach. Ugh "murderer!" he hit her again, his fist crushing her small stomach. "killing your own mother!" this went on for five minutes. They relesed her. Sango crumpled to the ground. "if you find her human sister, take her far away from here!" he yelled. A four year old girl was taken from a tent. Sango saw her. my sister.. "h-hinoki!ugh!" She fell to the dirt holding her stomach. "get out of our village beast! Your not wanted here!" they threw her out the gate and slammed dit closed. The little girl limped threw the woods. Blood leaking from her wounds. "I-I didn't do anything..." tears streamed down her cheeks. "I didn't do anything..." the dark woods seemed to strech forever, the trees looked as tall as mountains. She felt weak. Thunder shook the woods. Cold rain poured from the sky. Sango collapsed in the mud, crying. mommys dead...I-I didn't do anything...its so cold... Lightning flashed. Another girl walked toward her. "who are you?" the girl asked. "I- rnn-" she passed out. Her eyes opened. She was in a wood house, by a fire. She sat up. Her brown eyes shining in the flames. The other girl smiled lightly. "hey...you awake..." "stay back!" Sango scrambled backwards. "im not going to hurt you!" a wave of heat shot from sango. A loud heartbeat. Wave of heat heart beat. 5 times. Sango looked up. The girl went wide eyed. "y-you're a ha-" "I-im a stupid halfbreed..." "your not stupid..." Her yellow eyes looked up. "who are you anyway? My name's Saiyu..." "I-I'm Sango..." "I saw you in your village, getting hit...im sorry...I should have helped..." "its ok...why are you alone? Wheres your parents?" "they where killed by a demon 5 years ago...Brahma...I swear if I find him...say, you don't talk to much...its understandable...so why are you so sad?" "I- its personel...I don't want to talk about it..." "ok...you don't like showing weakness do you..." Sangos eyes opened. Why do I have that dream all the time when im a human...Saiyu...shes the best friend I could have hoped for...it took 4 years for her to earn my unconditional trust...I love her...shes like my sister... Sango shook Kyoji. "rhh..hmm?" he said half asleep. "Sango? What is it?" "i..i just want to talk to you..." "about what?" "I don't know...I-I just want to talk to someone..." "ok." "I-I don't know...I-I just-" Saiyu hugged Kyoji. She rested her head on his chest. "Sango? Is something wrong?" "no..no, I just...I just want to hug you, that's all...it makes me feel fuzzy..." he wrapped his arm around her nervously, awaiting a punch. None came. hmm?usualy when I try that she calls me a name or hits me...she's always so emotional and cuddly when shes a human...shes much more open... Kyoji fell asleep. Sango just hugged him. She just wanted to feel happy.  
  
Kyoji woke up. Sango was still cuddled up against him, sleeping. He blushed. He felt her smallish breasts pressing against his side as she breathed in softly. Her ears re-appeared. Kyoji shook her. "huh?" "hmm..." she snuggled up against him. "So,Sango's a big softy cuddly teddy bear underneath..." She got up. "hmph!don't kid yourself.." she walked downstairs, red as a beet. The door opened. It was Amy. "Hey Sango! Why are you blushing?" "im not!" "yes you are!you look like a red lightbulb!" rhh... she turned around. "im not blushing." "right.." "Saiyu!Kyoji!im Home!" Amy yelled as she ran upstairs. She went into her room to change. Saiyu woke up. Amy removed her skirt and uniform. She was in her bra and panties."Hey Amy, could I try on some of you clothes? I've never worn them, I dodnt know how they feel." "sure." Saiyu remover her kimono. She was stark naked. Amy blushed. She was sweating lightly. Saiyu put a pair of blue jeans on. "there a bit tight..." She said looking at them. "I like kimonos better..." she removed them. Amy couldn't help it. Her eyes trailed down to Saiyus medium/smallish breasts, then down between her legs. shes so cute...not beautiful, cute... She looked away, blushing lightly. "so amy, anything exiting happen today?" "umm..Saiyu put her kimono back on. Amy Walked downstairs. Sango was sleepinng on the couch. "Sango? Re you ok? Your sleeping a lot.." "im fine..." "ok.." Kyoji was upstairs sleeping too. Of course her watched movies until 5:00 AM. Saiyu walked down and sat by Amy. Amy blushed. no,you cant let anyone find out. They would hate me... Saiyu looked at her. "Amy? You ok? You've been acting weird." "im fine..." "you know, shes right Amy, you have been acting strangly..." Sango said drowsly. "I got in a fight at school..." "with who?" Saiyu asked. "a boy who I like. He asked me out but I got jammed up, and well, I never really got to know who he was, and hes a thug. He hit me...I really liked him...he fooled me into thinking he was a polite nice guy...then he hit me..." "that could explain a few things...what you do?" Saiyu asked. "you should have clobbered him...its not like he deserved simpothy..." Sango s"i..." "Sango, what would you do if you found out Everything you know about kyoji was a lie, and he sluuged you in the gut?" Sango looked down. "oh...I-I don't know...im sorry." Saiyu hugged her. "sorry Amy..." "well im gonna go harass Kyoji...that Lazy little-" she said walking up the stairs. "Sango, you have been sleeping all day, you seem too tired...are you sick?" "no...im just tired..." "ok. Just asking.."  
  
That Night  
  
Saiyu and Amy crawled into their beds and relaxed. Sango and kyoji wear cuddled up. "you know sango...all the battles you've fought, all the things you've seen...and somehow you end up in love with me..." "your sweet..." she said. He rubbed her butt. "not that sweet you pervert!!!" CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK Sango belted him over the head 3 times. Kyoji fell asleep counting the stars circling around his head.  
  
Morning  
  
It was thundering outside. Rain poured down from the sky, the chilly air wistled threw the trees. Amys brown eyes opened. "rhh...Rain again..." She said in dismay as she got up and put on her school uniform. Saiyu was sleeping on her bed, 3 feet from her. She waqs sweating lightly. is she sick? Amy shook her. Saiyus eyes opened. Her normally sparkly brown eyes where dullish. "rhh...Amy? Hey..." she said, trying to be cheerful. Amy put her hand on Saiyus forhead. "You've got a fever...stay in bed...im sorry, I gotta go to school...take car of yourself.." with that she walked downstairs. Sango was curled in a ball on the oppisite side of the bed as kyoji, as usual. Kyoji moved. "hmm...ahh...a giant donut!" he said shooting up out of bed, arms streached towards the sky. Saiyu sat up. "I am trying to sleep!shut up and be quiet or il strangle you!" Amy chuckled as she walked downstairs. She opened the door and tore off down the street with her bookbag, trying to escape the rain.  
  
1 hour later  
  
Sango's ears twitched. Kyoji was shaking her. She opened her eyes as she uncurled herself. She sat up. "im up..." "Saiyus sick..." "huh?" He dragged her into Saiyus room. Saiyu was sweating and shivering. "Saiyu? Are you ok?" "I don't feel good...its cold.." "here...il get some blankets.." Sango walked out of the room and came back in with a pile of thick blankets. Kyoji and Sango put them over Saiyu. "is that better?" "t-thanks..." Saiyu was breathing rasply. "Il stay here and watch her." "ok...il check by..." Sango walked downstairs for breakfast. "Saiyu? You ok?" "I-im fine...just tired...hey, has sango tried to kill you in your sleep latly?" "no...she just goes to bed, curls into a ball, and falls asleep. I try to cuddle with her but she doesn't like that at all." "shes lieing...she loves being cuddled...it just embarresses her and dameges her tough guy image..." "aww...that's sweet! Now im going to annoy her with it!" "I would-" Kyoji ran downstairs. Saiyu heard it. "Sango!im gonna hug you and squeeze you until your head pops off!" he yelled opening his arms. CLUNK "or not!" he followed. Sango shot him a funny look. Saiyu lay upstairs sleeping for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
Amy walked inside. She walked up to saiyus room. "Saiyu?" "hey..amy." "hi...are you ok?" "im fine...just a bit woozy..." "ok...so whats been going on?" she said removing her clothes and putting on her kimono. "heh, you know Amy, id kiss you, but then youd get sick." "heh, your right..." Sango walked in. "hey Amy" "oh, hi Sango, have a nice day?" "it was boring..." "well now it's the weekend, im here all day!" "I-im gonna take a shower..." Saiyu muttered. She struggled up. "uhh" she colapsed. "here, il help you" Amy helped her into the bathroom. She helped Saiyu take off her kimono and crawl into the warm shower. Amy left, walking downstairs. Sango, Kyoji, and Amy all ploped down on the couch and watched tv until they fell asleep, and Saiyu stayed upstairs, tired.  
  
9:00pm  
  
Saiyu was feeling better and went downstairs to join the group. Sango and Kyoji were sitting next to each other sleeping while amy watched tv. Saiyu came down and ploped down by amy, leaning against her. "you feeling better?" "yea..." Sango woke up. "oh...hi...nn..im going to sleep..." Sango walked groggly upstairs and fell asleep. Kyoji followed.  
  
"hey Sango, Saiyu told me how much you enjoy cuddling.." "I do not!" Kyoji hugged her. She tried to wiggle away but he held her like a vice. "Kyoji, im going to strangle you!" "Cuddle..." "im going to kill you!" "Cuddle..." "I will kill you Kyoji!" "Aww...Cuddle..." "Raving Psyco!!!" "Cuddle..."  
  
Next Day-12:00  
  
"Seventy two degrees...man...spring is deffenently here..." "yep..." "well I don't know about you, but I'm going out to enjoy this nice sunny weather where having..." Kyoji said grinning with a soda in his hand. "Im going..." he said pausing at the door. "oh common Sango! Common outside!" "Kyoji im tired..." "Then this will wake you up!lets go!" He pulled her outside. The warm sun slammed into her yellow eyes. "augh! That's bright..." "Well Sango, isnt it nice? Its warm and sunny, a light breeze, the birds are chirping...oh, could you not be gloomy for 3 minutes!" "ok...ok...you're rright...it is nice out..." Amy and Saiyu walked out the door. "where are you two going?" the yellow eyed girl asked. "Since its such a nice day, im going to show Saiyu my school.why don't you come?" "sure...I will" "me too!" Kyoji said cheerfully. "Mabye it would be safer here..." She said edging away from him. "Sango, im just trying gto cheer you up, you've been really depressed these past couple days..." "im fine.." "well common!" Amy chimed as they walked down the stone stairway to the sidewalk.They walked for 10 minutes down the street untiol they reached Keita Junior Highschool. The sun beamed down over the windows, reflecting a glare. "so this is my school..." The group spent 3 hours walking arounf town, looking at things.  
  
They walked up the shrine steps. "oww..." Sango was rubbing her dog ears. "they hurt..." Amy looked at them. "I cant tell, theyre furry, but I bet there sunburnt. Kyoji laughed. CLUNK "its not funny...it hurts..." "sorry..." They walked up the stairs threw a large pool of water. "where did this water come from?" "I don't know..." the water began to move.  
  
huh? They ran up to the house. Kyoji and Amy retreated. "did you see that Kyoji! The water was moving!" "I saw!I saw!" Saiyu and Sango where bewildered. "well it may move, but it looks harmless..." Saiyu said poking her finger in it. Sango cocked her head watching it move. Suddenly it all swept into the form of a person, blank and featurless, completely transparent, made of rippling water. The sun reflected off the ripling water. "What the hell!?" Sango whipped her sword out. The razor sharp steel glinted in the sun. Saiyu did the same. The figure just stood there, made of water. "what are you?!" Sango yelled. The thing launched at her. Sango slashed threw it. The sword splashed threw it. The thing just made a bizzare chuckling noise. "Sango, sango sango...." "what are you!?" "Oh, how rude of me...Sango, Saiyu, id like you to meet my newest puppet form..." "Shindu!?" "yes..you guessed it...you cant cut it apart..." "heh..." "Well it cant hit us them can it?!" "Sango...your such a fool. The things fist turned into Ice as it slammed it into Sangos arm. "rhh!!" her sword clattered to the ground. She stumbled back. Saiyu stabbed at it, it froze the sword inside it. Pulled the sword out, and threw it away. The thing shifted from water to ice to water punching and slashing at them. "stop!!" Amy ran out. The thing skided across the floor and turned its arm into a spike and impailed her arm. She fell to the ground. "Amy!-NN!" one of its ice fists slammed into the side of Kyojis head, knocking him out cold. "Now Saiyu! I think il kill you!" Saiyu and the thing erupted into a flurry of punches and kicks. The blur suddenly stopped. Saiyu had the Mages foot punched threw her right side. She burbled blood from her wounds. She collapsed. Saiyu was laying in a pool of blood, uncontious. Sango was holding her side. Dark blood oozed between her fingers. Pain shot threw her. The thing wrapped around her head and froze. She couldn't breath. She tried to pull it off. Her lungs where burning. Her hands grasped at it, then slowly slid off as she fell uncontious. It turned to water again. Her eyes opened. The thing froze over her top, as the water changed shape into something resembling a scorpions tail. The tip turned to ice and slung square into her stomach. It punched threw the skin and out her back. Sangos eyes widened. "UHH!" She tried to get up. The thing struck again, the ice tip slammed out her chest and threw her lung."UH!" blood leaked from the corner of her mouth. how can I beat this thing...I cant hit it, I cant melt it...damn... "now gooddbye sango..." it said as the spike lined up with her face. It streemed threw the air. Kyoji cought it. It threw him back into amy, knocking them both uncontious. Blood leaked down Kyojis Head. Saiyus eyes opened slightly. She felt numbish. Blood leaked from her chest. its impossible...we cant beat him... "give it up Sango...you cant win...you cant hit me, im water, I can hit you, im ice, and if you break the ice, it just melts back into water...this body is unstoppable...see, I guess I wont have too come threw the gate to kill you..." Amys eyes slid open slowly. that bastard... suddenly she got an idea. She saw a can of gasoline leaning a gainst the house. Her left arm was bleeding heavly. She walked over too it, and picked it up. Shindu was mocking Sango as she lay on the ground bleeding. She walked up behind him.Amy dumped gasoline on him from behind. "what is this?! You idiot!im already water!" "Sango, run" "what? Why!?- RhH!!" "Just run." Sango decided to push herself threw the pain and 30 feet away. "Stupid human girl..." Amy lit a match. "trying to kill me with water...pathetic, your dumber than the halfbreed..." "its gas." "Gas? Whats Gas?" Amy threw the match. The entire area erupted in flames. Sango got up as the fire scortched her skin. Saiyu was uncontious, covered in blood. Sango stumbled and fell. Her vision blurred as everything went blank.  
  
3 days later.  
  
Saiyu and Sango had healed,Amys arm was still bandaged, and kyoji had a few bandages on his forehead. "ow.." Kyoji rubbed his head. "Shindu...why doesn't that coward ever show his face!?" Sango yelled slamming her fist against the couch. "Sango, easy..." "the bastard kills my sister and doesn't have the guts to fight me face to face!rhh!" "easy..." Amy said calmly. "god, in the past year weve had how many battles!? And in each one I almost always get hurt the worst...and I almost didn't shove amy out of the way..." she said looking off to the side. "look, that's because you do most of the fighting..." "Saiyu does just as much...and if amy hadnt done that thing she did, that ice mage would have killed me...killed all of us...its not because I do most of the fighting...itsw because...rhh...im just a stupid halfbreed! Im halfbreed trash!" "Sango your not-" "just leave me alone for a while...just this one night, il be happy to become human..." Sango walked out into the night air. Her ears dissapeared and her eyes turned a sparling brown color. She sat down below a tree. The cool night air blew threw the trees. im pathetic...I always get hurt, I almost got amy killed...im worthless.... Sango got up. It was dark. She walked into the house and up to bed. Kyoji was still awake. Sango curled into her usual ball. "Sango, cheer -" "Kyoji...don't...just leave me alone..." "ok...." Sango fell asleep. try to comfort her when shes is her gloomyer than normal mood...and I wont be able to chew dounuts for a week.... 


	3. Sun

Next Day  
  
Sango was still a human. yawn... She relised Kyoji was downstairs. She stayed in bed, thinking. Kyoji was sitting on the couch. Amy was lost in her thoghts.  
  
Next Day  
  
Sangos yellows eyes opened. Kyoji was snuggled against her. Yawn she rolled away from him and walked down stairs. Saiyu and Amy where on the couch, watching tv. Sango ploped down. Her ears twitched. She looked around. "I swore I smelt a demon...hmm...must still be half asleep. Im going for a walk." She walked out the door. Kyoji dashed out the door after her. "oh, hi." "oh, hi. Common...hug..." Kyoji viced onto her. Sangos eyes bulged out. "o-ow-cant-breath-" "oh...sorry." "its ok..." the dark clouds overhead burst open. Lightning lit the sky as rain poured down."its raining...common kyoj-*uhH!* Sango was thrown violently forward by an unseen force.she slammed into a tree, cracking it in half. Sango fell to the ground. "Sango!" Kyoji ran over. Sango felt pain ripping threw her gut. One of her ribs was broken. She stumbled up. A ring of metal rang out as she whipped out her sword. "where is it!" "I don't know!" Kyoji was worried. UH! Sango felt a fist drill into her stomach. Her sword clattered to the ground. She slumped over. Blood dripped from her mouth. She stumbled up. "who are you." "take a guess-" a loud familiar voice boomed. "shindu...rhh-" "you guessed it." "and its not a puppet this time..." "Saiyu will-" "shes dead Sango...I broke her neck...just like Hinoki...heh heh..." "Saiyu is-" "yep.." "il kill you..." she said in a tear choked voice. "IL KILL YOU!!" She ran at him as the figure apeared. Her sword clashed with his. The sound of clanging metal echoed threw the woods. Kyoji ran back to the house. He flung open the door. Saiyu was watching tv. "Saiyu!your Alive!?" "yeah...whats up with you?" "Sango's fighting Shindu, and shes loosing bad!" Saiyu flew out the door. "SHINDU!" he grabbed sangos arm and flung her threw the air into Saiyu. Amy wasn't far behind. im nothing but an inconvinience to them...safer back here...I cant help. Sango crashed into Saiyu. The two where knocked back into the ground. Sango got up. She saw a flash of shindus face then everything went black. He slugged dher in the face as hard as he could. She crumpled and landed with a splash in the dark mud. Red blood flowed from her nose. Saiyu whipped her sword at him. He dodged it, whirling over her and slashing. She dodged as well. The two clashed swords and exganged blows for 30 seconds. Saiyu was hurled into a tree. She collapsed onto all fours, her palms sunk into the cold mud. UH- she felt his elbow slam into her lower back, over her kidney. She could hardly breath as pain wrenched threw her. Shindu laughed. His red scars iluminated by the flashing lightning. Saiyu stumbled up, only to immediately be slammed down into the ground again. She looked over at sango. I-I have to keep going until shes contious...or we'll both die... she thoght, as the rain slid down sangos face, mixing with blood. Saiyu dodged Shinus next punch. They shot threw the woods at lightning speed, exganging blows, and dodging. Amy and Kyoji stood anxiously by the house. Sango rose out of the mud. "Sango-Help!I cant keep fighting like this!" "Sango?" She stood there, expretionless. A red needle was imbedded in her shoulder. She flew at Saiyu, her sword drawn. The razor sharp steel blade whipped threw the driving rain. "Sango?!" She ducked. Barely dodging Sangos sword. Her yellow eyes where cold and emotionless. Shindu sliced as well. It missed Saiyu, but cut deep into Sangos side. She didn't flinch. "Sango!what wrong with yo-*Crunch*AU- AughhHHHH!!!" She felt shindu break her lower arm clear in two. Sango was bleeding badly. Saiyu dodged Sango and Shindus Slashed and blows, but barly. She already had a deep cut along her arm, and her left arm was disabled. "Shindu slashed Madly. The blade cut threw her chest and down her back, slicing her leg. Saiyu was shaking. Sango had 3 new cuts. Saiyu lauched toward her. She slashed. Sango blocked. Perfect She grabbed the red needle and threw it away. Sango collapsed to the wet dirt. rhh... She stumbled up slowly. Shindu didn't have one cut on him yet. "You've gotten soft Sango...and Saiyu,n you've just plain gotten weak..." "Shut up..." Sango said glaring. Shindu suddenly flew at Sango. Sango raised her sword to block. A loud ping echoed threw the woods. Shindus sword crashed threw Sangos, shattering it into two pieces. The blade sliced down right over Sangos Right coller bone, cutting halfway down her body. Blood gushed from the wound. Sango collapsed. She lay, shaking, wide eyed in shock as she felt the blood run out of her. Sango shook, blood gushed from the wouldnd. She tensed up, relaxed. Her eyes where wide, shocked. I-im going numb... "That wound is fatal Sango, even for you...don't worry, you should bleed to death in 3 minutes..." "Damn you!!" Saiyu shot after him. He just laughed, dodging her blows like they where nothing. Sangos Yellow eyes where beginning to dull. Amy and kyoji dragged her back to the house. "Kyoji, get me the hose" "ok-" he came back with the hooked up garden hose. Amy tore her kimono oped over the wound. She shot water over her, cleaning the dirt and mud out of the woulnd. Amy then proceeded to tape her shut with 5 roles of gause and medical tape. They maneged to stop the bleeding. Sango was ghost with, uncontious. Her pulse was erratic as well. Saiyu skidded across the muddy stone steps, cutting her open. The right and left sleeved of her kimono where shredded. Blood leaked from the dirty scrapes and gouges. She had maneged to cut shindus left arm deeply. He had his share of bruises and cuts as well. "Shindu..." "Saiyu...you've gotten good...now...lets end this!!" He charged at her. The two exploded into a blur of slashes and punches. "Sango...?" Kyoji asked. She had stopped breathing 4 times, but they maneged to bring her back. She was out cold.  
  
20 Minutes later  
  
Saiyu had been run threw. She had a hole in her chest. It missed her heart by 1 cm. But she was bleeding badly. "Saiyu, your slowing..." "heh..*ckk*" blood spurted from her mouth. "so are you..." they charged and exploded into another wave of punches. Saiyu was knocked to the ground. She hung limp. Shindu pulled her up by her wet hair. "Augh-ugh..." Lightning flashed threw the pitch black sky. Shindu raised his sword and placed the tip in the left side of her upper back. "goodbye Saiyu" "UHH!" Saiyu gasped as she felt the three foor lenth of steel rip threw her back, and out her chest. The blade slit a major artery. Saiyu began going numb. Blood leaked from Shindus mouth. Her sword was rammed threw his heart. "It was a great fight saiyu...rhh-" He fell backwards. Pulling the sword out of her Back. He was dead. Saiyu pulled herself threw the cold rain. Her vision was getting distorted. She reached the door. She hit it once. She fell uncontious.  
  
2 hours later  
  
Saiyus eyes opened. "rhh..." She looked around. There was blood all over the floor. She couldn't see sango. "A-Amy...rhh-w-wheres Sango?" "She-" Saiyu went dead cold. "S-Shes upstairs...are you ok?" "il be fine...how is she?" "shes ghost white...uncontious...wheres Shindu..." "H-Hes dead...for good...there wont be a body, he will have phased back to his time..." "Good...im tired.."  
  
5 Days Later  
  
Saiyu was healed. And Sango was still in bed, messed up. "Sango?" Kyoji asked softly. "rhh!w-what..." "just wanted to say hi..." "ok..." Kyoji curled up by her, snuggling up to her. "Kyoji I-" "cuddle..." "Kyoji im serious it hurts!" "Cuddle..." "Damn it!Augh!" She winced in pain. "aww...sorry......Cuddle..." "I give up..." Sango let him cuddle up next to her. Smiling lightly as she fell asleep. Kyoji wrapped his arms around her, as he slipped off to dreamland.  
  
Sangos eyes opened. She felt a bit of a draft. *hmm?" she looked down. A old grining preist had her pants pulled down. Amys grandfather. He noticed she was awake. She was staring daggers at him. "oh phooey.." CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK The old mans head swole up as he bumbled down the stairs. Kyoji was laghing. CLUNK "ow...man are you violent this morning..." Sango stood up. "rhh-" She dropped to one knee. "you ok?" Kyoji asked. "im fine..." She stumbled up and walked down the steps. She walked out into the kitchen. Amys mother was their. "oh,Hi Sango!hows our local Half demon?...you look beat up..." "its nice to see you too...and beat up? You have no idea...im fine.." "well, here, il fix you four some breakfast..." "thanks..." "You know Sango, you've gotten much more polite and open since the last time I saw you...well, I was gone for 2 months..." "don't push your luck..."Amys granpa walked into the kitchen. "hello..." he said oogling sango. CLUNK "give it up old man..."  
  
Amy was in her room finnishing her homework. She put her books in her backpack and looked out the window. It was almost summer again, she had known Sango and Saiyu for 7 months, and Kyoji almost as long. I cant wait until summer vacation... she thoght putting away her Algebra books.  
  
12:00  
  
Kyoji was feeling happy. He climbed into bed. "huh...oh, kyoji...heh, hi..." "Cuddle..." "oh come on-" "cuddle..." "ok, we'll cuddle..." Sango snuggled up next to him. She smiled. this is so nice...for the past couple weeks weve had battle after battle...now, finnaly, Shindu is dead, and I can relax... Kyoji squeezed her tighter.  
  
Morning.  
  
Sango woke up, still cuddled tightly against kyoji. She relaxed on the soft matress. She was feeling a bit better. The warm sun beamed threw the window. Sango didn't want to get up. She didn't want anyone to see her. She was human, but not because of the lunar cycle. She was much weaker than normal. She tightened up. Her eyes turned a blood red and her pupils a sick, neon green. Her ears re-appered.She was full demon. Her fangs got longer. She tightened up again. Her eyes turned brown and her ears and claws dissapered. She was human. She rolled off the bed and dropped to the floor. "rhhH!!AughHH!!" her eyes turned red again as she returned to her full demon form. She stumbled dowm the stairs. "S- Saiyu, Amy!-Help!AughHH!" her eyes turned yellow. She was half demon. She kept rapidly changing forms. "Sango!" Amy ran over. Sango went ridgid. The shifts occurred 4 times each second. "au-augh-aughhH!!!" she suddenly collapsed to the floor. "Saiyu!Help Me!" Sango was shaking violantly. "Damn!I knew this was bound to happen sometime!" "What!what is it!?" "Its called Psyco-Glory. All half demons go threw it once a year, her normally sealed demon blood is sealed, and unsealed at a eratic rate, so she goes from her normal half demon form to human, to full demon, her mind cant handle the demon blood so she goes insane, shes very dangerous...it only lasts an hour or so thogh, wel have to hold her down until then!" "Psycho- Glory? Ha, no wonder!?rhh!" Sango turned full demon in a blast of heat. "rhh!!let me go!!damn you!!!" they could barely hold her down. Kyoji walked down. "Whats going on!? Whats wrong with her!? Sango??!" Sango slashed her claws across Kyojis face. "rhh!" "Sango!" "RHH!!!!AUGHHHHHH!!!!"Sango hurled amy and Saiyu into the wall.her eyes burned red, her sick green pupils turned blue. Sangos fangs grew a bit longer. "RHH- RRHHH!!AUGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Saiyu tried to restrain her. She was slnanmmedn violantly back threw the door. The wood splintered. She fell against the stairs. Her hands wrapped around the wood railing. "R-RHHHH!!!AUGHHHHH!!!" she tightened up as the railing splintered. "AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!- UG-" she returned to human form and fell limp to the floor gasping. "Amy are you ok?whats wrong with her?" "Shes going threw a stage, half-demons go threw it once a year, its called "Psycho-Glory"." "that's a freaky name...from what iv seen so far it sure fits..." Sangos eyes flicked open. They where yellow. Her ears where back. She looked at kyoji. He had a deep clean razor cut along the side of his face. Red blood leaked from it. "d-did I do that?" "rhh...yes, yes you did.." "Sorry...heh, but if I ever catch your hands on my chest when helping my up, I will do much worse..." "I didn't!I mean.." pervert" Kyoji blushed, scratching the back of his head. "heh heh...it wasw an accident" "pervert..." Amy rubbed her back. "Sango, you used one finger and hurled me into the wall, I thing you gave me a huge bruise...your full demon form is incredably powerful, how did you turn full demon anyway?" "im sorry...im only half demon, because the part of my demon blood that allows me to become full demon is sealed. My mind cant handle it...im to weak..." "Psycho-Glory,Just like christmas, it comes but once a year..." Amy said grinning oddly.  
  
Sango tightened again, her eyes turned red. "oh crap!its not over. Hold her down!" "RHH-" Sango fell back uncontious, still shifting. They carried her up to her bed. Sangos brown eyes opened. "rhh..." She was shaking lightly, she felt weak. She stood up. Her legs barley held her up. She fell back down to the bed, gasping. Her eyes finaly phased back to their normal yellow color as her ears and claws re-appered. She collapsed back onto the bed, tired. She fell asleep. Amy was on the couch, drinking soda and watching a movie. Kyoji next to her. Amy yawned. She fell asleep, leaning against the armrest. Kyoji sat eating a doughnut and watching tv. Saiyu walked in. She surveyed the sceane. that's sad...heh she sat down on the couch and lay her sword across her lap. She took out a stone, and began sharpening it. "Saiyu, do you think shindus really dead?" "yeah...it was the real thing this time...the cave wall gate should be closed...Say, kyoji, how did yo uend up coming threw that thing?" "I was just walking when I saw two demons fighting...I got caught in the middle, and then Shindu sent those Shadowfoxes after me, and they chased me threw the gate..." "ok...I just don't understand it...your always so light hearted about everything, no matter how bad things get." Amy said. "well I half to compensate for Sangos gloomy never show emotion attitude..."  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Amy had drifted asleep. Kyoji sat, watching tv, thinking. the well gates closed...we can all lay back and have fun for once...no worries about demon attacks. He drifted off to sleep. When he woke up it was 2:00 in the afternoon. He saw Sango, asleep in a ball on the floor.Her red kimono rose and fell as she breathed softly. He carefully stept over her. He walked up the wooden steps. Amy was at her desk, slumped over her Algebra books. Saiyu was reading a book on her bed. Kyoj iwalked in. "oh, hi kyoji! I didn't want to wake any of you, we havent got much sleep latley..." "I know...so, you wanna take a walk? Its nice out." "sure." The two walked out the door. the bright sun warmed their faces. "Saiyu, I don't want to spoil the calm happy mood, but I need to ask you about something..." "sure, go ahead Kyoji." "Im preetty sure she doesn't want anyone to know about this, but being the chronic midnight snacker I am, I noticed this...Amy, you sleep in the same room with her, but iv also noticed you're a very deep sleeper. But Amy, in the middle of the night she tosses and turns, sweating. Then when she wakes up she's shaking, scared...I just want to know if you know whats going on..." "iv never noticed it before...but then again I sleep like a rock, or so people have told me...il aske her about it..." "Thanks...shes like a sister to me...I just want to know why shes having nightmares." "I understand, I feel the same way..." they walked back to the house. Sango was walking towards them. "Hi Sango" "Hey..." "Beautiful out isnt it?" Kyoji asked. "its ok" "hey..look!" A butterfly landed on sangos right dog ear. She twitched it, making it fly away. Kyoji hugged her. He relesed. "well, don't I get a thank you?" "whatever..." "Shes ok..." Saiyu wispered. "yep.." "Hey, kyoji...your right, it is beautiful..." "wow, did Sango wake from her nap sunny side up?" Saiyu smiled.  
  
9:00PM  
  
Amy and Sango where awake, watching a movie, and Saiyu was upstairs in her bed, sleeping, And Kyoji was in his bed sleeping. "Hey Amy, what happened to your dad?" Amys flinched. "um...I-...he was hit by a car when I was 5, he pushed me out of the way...I would have been run over, killed...I watched him bleed to death on the pavement..." "Amy...im sorry, I shouldn't have asked..." "its ok Sango..." "I-I kinda know how that must have felt...before I fell asleep, sealed in that cave, Shindu held my little sister, Hinoki, up to me, and broke her neck..." "im sorry, I-I have to go to sleep..." Amy walked slowly up the stairs and slipped under the covers. Sango sat on the couch. Hinoki... She walked into her room and lay down by Kyoji. She fell asleep.  
  
She was in the cave, pinned to the wall. Shindu held Hinoki up, stroking her cheek. She was crying. "Sango..h-help...ple-*Crack*" He jerked her head to the side. Hinoki went ridgid and wide eyed then fell limp. Sango shot up. "Hinoki..." "rhh...Sango?" Kyoji woke up. "Whats up? Something wrong?" "no,of course not, im fine, why wouldn't I be?" "Nice try Sango...I know you, and I know that long sad look, whats wrong?Common Sango..." "im fine...just leave me alone..." She curled up tight into a ball. She slipped back into dreams. She was 13. She was in her human form so she could go into villages, it was dangerous to do that, villages where warring with each other. She threw a ball back and forth with a little 5 year old girl, Hinoki. Her little sister. She played with her for hours. Then night came. She ran out the Vilage gates as her ears and claws returned and her eyes turned yellow. Sangos eyes slid slowly open. I cant sleep...why am I acting like this...shes been dead for almost a year...to me anyway... Sango lay there thinking of all the times she had played with Hinoki, then the image of the wide eyed look of pain and shock as she felt her neck snap seeped into her mind. Tears streamed from her cheeks. Kyoji looked over at her. "Sango? Are you crying?" Sango rolled over. "no.of course not." "Sango whats wrong?" "I don't want to-" "Sango..." "I-I was just thinking of someone...my little sister, she was killed by Shindu, before I fell asleep in the cave...Amys dad died saving her from getting hit by a car...it-it just jogged some memorys...im sorry" "Sorry for what Sango?" "im so weak...I should just get over it. Shes gone, and I cant change it, that's all there is too it. Demons do not cry." "Sango, your half human too..." "I-..." Kyoji wiped a tear from her eye. "Sango, its not to comforting to see you cry, you never cry about anything..." Sango felt sick. "im weak...im just a halfbreed..." "Well you have cute ears!" he said happily as he wiggled them. "Pleae...stop.." "im just teasing Sango, im trying just to cheer you up." "im ok...I-I need to take a shower..." Sango walked out into the dark hallway and into the bathroom. She removed her kimono and stepped into the tub, closing the curtain. She turned the handle and closed her eyes as the warm streams of water hit her soft skin. She just closed her eyes and relaxed. She washed her hair with shampoo, witch she thoght was a odd thing to do, but it seemed to work. She spent 15 minutes standing in the shower relaxing. She turned the water off and dryed herself off. She was half asleep. She picked up her kimono and walked sleepily into her room, put on her kimono and fell asleep.  
  
Next Day  
  
Saiyu was walking threw the woods. She stopped and leaned against a tree, breathing hard. She felt unusualy tired. She collapsed and sat down under the tree. Her eyes slid closed, she slumped over limp. The sun rose high into the sky, shining down threw the trees creating a web like pattern over everything. Saiyu lay on the ground. Her brown eyes opened. She felt horrible. Chills shot threw her. She shook lightly. She felt the warm dirt underneath her face. She pushed herself up. She stumbled 6 feet then collapsed. She fell to the ground uncontious.  
  
4 hours later-6:00pm  
  
"Hey Amy? You seen Saiyu anywhere? Shes been gone awhile.." Sango said silently, perched on the couch armrest. "Shes right Amy, I havent seen here for about 6 hours, you think shes ok?" "Shes probebly doing something..." "even so, il go look for her.." Kyoji said as he walked out the door. it was dark. The warm humid air coated the shrine. "Saiyu?" he said walking threw the dirt trails in the woods. He saw the lights from the distant city glow below the horizon. "Whoa!!" he tripped and fell on his face. "ow..." what did I trip on? He felt it. Cloth. He could feel a warm body under it. "Saiyu?" he picked her up and carried her limp form over his shoulder to the house. "Kyoji? Saiyu!" He placed her limp form on the couch. Her Black kimono was soaked in sweat. Sweat trickled down her face and neck. She was breathing raspily. "Saiyu?" Amy said shaking her. "rhh-A-Amy...? I-I don't feel good..." "your sick, take it easy." "I-im not going anywhere...rnn-" "Its not like it will kill her..." Sango said, cross armed, leaned against the wall. "she has the flu Sango. Its not impossible, sadly, not unlikley if it gets any worse." This got sangos attention. She looked at Saiyu, watching her chest rise and fall iregularly. Kyoji put a wet rag on her forehead. "nN!" Saiyu went ridgid. Her breathing got much raspyer. She could barely breath. "oh no..." Amy said worried. "What is it?" Kyoji asked concerned. "I think she has pnemonia as well...get her something to drink while I get the thermometer...Sango?" "huh?" "keep her company" "ok." Saiyus brown eyes slid open slightly. "nn...Sango...hi..." "hey" "l-lean down here for a minute-rhh." Sango did. Saiyu, threw all the pain in her body, reached up and plucked a piece of a leaf off her left dog ear. "leaf...nn-" Saiyu fell back down. Sango twitched her left ear. "Saiyu..how do you feel?" "worse...im cold...nn" Amy came back wit ha thermometer. She put it in Saiyus mouth. She took it out. "one hundred and six..." "I still don't understand much of this fancy electro stuff, but is that bad?" Kyoji asked. "well, average is ninty eight, and if it hits one hundred and twelve..." "What then?" "then she'l die..." Kyoji was worried, so was amy. "Die?" Kyoji asked worriedly. "yeah...we have to keep her cool..." Kyoji and Amy went to get a towel and ice. Sango watched her worried. Saiyu felt herself getting dizzy, fading in and out of contiousness. " "S-Sango...rhhh!!c-come here...please..." "What is it?" Saiyu groaned as she sat up and tightly hugged Sango. She held onto her as long as she could, then it got to painful. "I-rhh-" Sango felt her grip loosen as she collapsed to the couch. She cant die...she just cant... Sango looked at her. She watched her chest rise and fall. Suddenly she stopped. She just stopped breathing. "Saiyu?" "Amy!" "what is it?" "Saiyus stoped breathing!" Sango was scared. A feeling of fear and dredd coursed threw her. "S-Saiyu?" Sango stumbled back. She fell down onto her butt. She was shocked. shes gone... Sango coulod feel her emotional wall cracking. Amy began giving her artificial resperation. After 3 minutes, she began breathing again. "Sango shes breathing for now...but-but I don't know for how long..." "S-Saiyu?" Sango felt her forehead. It was burning. Kyoji watched Saiyu worried. It was 10:00 "I have to go to bed, I have school tomarrow...you two keep watch over her, make sure one of you is awake all the time...goodnight..." Amy walked upstairs. Kyoji hugged sango. "She wont die..." He said, trying to re- asure himself. "S-Sango...I-I feel kinda numb..." "your fine" "n-no...im not...its like muy life is just slipping away..." "shut up...your fine..damnit!y-your just fine, you cant die...y-you wont die...you wont..." Sango said in a angry voice.Saiyu lay back, coughing hardly, then gasping. She faded into sleep.  
  
1 week later  
  
Saiyu had fully recovered after that. Kyoji had teased Sango relentlessly for almost crying. "Aughh!!!" Sango tore down the stairs. Kyoji was chasing her. "CUDDLE!!!" "Raving Psyco!!" Saiyu sat on the couch holding a strange stone."Saiyu what is that thing?" "I was out in the shrine digging threw some very old artifacts, it's a very old jem...I've heard of it, but I never thoght it really existed...its made from the souls of a hundred pureified demons...it cane, if the ledgends are true, bring one person back to life..." "Really? Cool..." Kyoji said stareing at it. "wow...a hundred demons...in that thing?" "supposedly yes.." Thunder shook the house. Rain poured down. "More rain? Man..." Amy said disapointed. She fumbled the little blue jem in her hand yawning. "Whats a little rain? Im going outside..." Kyoji said walking out the door. "bye bye....don't come back for a long time..." Sango said jokingly. Kyoji walked up the slick mud path and into the woods. The warm rain drenched him. He walked threw the trees until he reached the cave. He walked into it, looking around. He saw the room where Saiyu and Sango had been held. He looked around on the hard floor. He walked as far back as the cave went. He found another seal. He picked up a iron key like thing and put it in a apperent key hole. He turned it. He heard a strange ping, a red glow filled the cave, then died away. Kyoji walked back to the house. "Hey guys! I found another seal!" "oh crap!you didn't open it!?" "no, I tried, a red glow, then nothing." "oh no..." "Why? Whats in their?" "I-it's a Demon, a polymorphic demon..." "a what?" amy asked strangly. "a perfect creation by Shindu, it was so incredibly evil, millions of times as powerful as Shindu himself...but it turned on him, and he sealed it away...Amy, if you thoght those other demons where strong...their bugs compared to this thing...before he sealed it away, he-he massicred villages, tortured children...unspeakable things...I-it takes 4 hours for him too be freed, hes too powerful...he'l desimate everything...he can re-generate tissue, he can duplicate, he can become a giant behemoth his power is unfathomable! There is no chance of us beating him...none at all..." Saiyu said worried. "Oh bah, he cant be that bad, the ledgends exagerated him!" Sango said. "Amy, Kyoji...I-if he sees you, he wont care, hel tourture you until you die of pain...Me and Sango, we can fight him at least, but humans just arnt strong enogh...hide in the basement...please..." Saiyu said. Onal ideas about throwing yourself in front of an attack, shut up, I will kill you myself if you try." "ok!point taken, point taken..." "is this thing really that powerful?" "yeah..." Kyoji stood up. "ok!is it just me, or does it always rain and storm outside when you fight?" "heh, it does..."  
  
Later  
  
"we have five minutes, get in the basement." Saiyu said sharpening her sword. They heard a muffled explotion come from the derection of the cave.  
  
The rain slammed down in driving waves from the gray sky. "Sango, you ready?" "yeah, you?" "yes..." A man walked out of the woods in a black robe. "huh?" "Ahh...demons..." Sango raised her sword. Saiyu did the same. "Are you shindus creation...are the ledgends true?" "they are..." "You are his creation...the rumors where true..." Saiyu said. "oh stop waisting time, lets kill him!!" Sango said charginge him. He split into two copys. Their eyes widened. "huh?-rnnNN!" they slamed her face first into a tree. Saiyu slashed at them. They dodged her strikes, one connected. It ripped them in half. They watched in awe as The two halves of each one oozed back together. The thing got up and smiled sickly. The two things fused into one. "now...lets play" Saiyu and Sango flew up the mountain side, drawing him away from the house. They zipped threw the rain as it slipped over the leaves on the trees. The two ran threw the dark forest, the sound of mud splashing as they demon persued them. They exploded out of the dark forest as lightning broke the sky. They stood on a flat 50 by 200 foot perfectly flay stone cliff top. There was a 900 foot drop to the shrine, not quite a drop but a very steep hill, almost straight down. The thing swept up threw the trees. "you two...your fast. Especially you...and the one with the ears, the halfbreed...she seems to get hurt easyly" "shut up!" "Hes so calm...this is fun for him..." Sango said. She was driven into the ground. "rhh-HHH!!" Sangos shoulder snaped. "aww...broken bonens already? Halfbreeds are fragile little things..." he said fliping over her and back onto his feet, sliding to a stop in the rain. "shut u-HU"he stomped on her stomach. Saiyus sword was already in flight straight down on him. He dodged. Saiyu and the thing fought in a blur of blows. Sango jumped in. the two fought him for 12 minutes in the heavy rain. Strong wind whipped the water like needles threw the air. Saiyu was breathing hard. The thing just smiled, relaxed and calm "W-What the hell are you?" she asked angrly. "better then you" it said kicking Saiyu in the gut and punching Sango in the face. She fell down stunned. She felt the thing grab her arm. It squeezed her elbow. Sango felt it crunch under the pressure. She screamed. She shot her free arm up, driving it threw him. Sango pulled it out. "heh...rhh...not so tough now are y-huh?" he melted back together. He dodged. Saiyus sword blade whistled threw the air, missing his head. He knocked her back. She skidded across the slipery wet black stone. He looked at sango, kicking her stomach, and elbow.The thing grabbed her neck and squeezed, shutting off the airflow, silencing her screams. The thing punched her in the stomach. The force was unbelevable. Blood filled her throat. His choking hands kept it from being expelled. It slipped down her windpipe. It slugged her again. And again. Sangos eyes fogged over. She slowly began going limp. He relesed. She fell to the ground, violently coughing and gaging as blood spewed from her mouth. Saiyu watched as he walked toward her. She tried in vain to cut him, when she did, he melted back together. Saiyu was punched flat in the chest. She felt her sternum crack, knocking the wind out of her. She slid across the wet stone, almost falling over the edge. Her chest exploded with pain. She stood up. "Damn it! Shindu created you, you turned on him!your not a person, you a machine!" "yes...a perfect, killing, machine..." "you have no emotions at all do you!?" the thing was suddenly reduced to cubes. Sangos claws where bloody. She stood. "im fine...how the hell do we kill him!?" "heh, you cant..." The demon said as he restored himself. Rain poured down on them. A cold wind blew over. "now Saiyu...I think il kill you" he punched at her. She dodged it slicing him in half. He re-formed. "give up you fo-AUGH!" Sango drove her sword threw him. "rr!" blood dripped from his mouth and the woulnd. "but...il kill the anoying halfbreed first!" It punched at her. Sango dodged it. Saiyu jumped in. the three fought none stop for 13 long minutes. Saiyu was weak, but Sango was falling apart. She had broken bones, and her liver and stomach where opulverized. The internal bleeding began to take its toll. The demon dropped down and swept his leg under Sango, causing her too fall back into a puddle. He launched after Saiyu. Saiyu saw the man fly at her, his shape becoming clearer threw the cold driving rain. She fought on. Sango was feeling faint. The blood she coughed up was almost jet black. She stood up. The thing threw Saiyu to the ground. She cryed as her smashed chest was compacted. Sango stood up, disoreinted. She stumbled, trying to stay upright. She felt light headed. Blood flowed from her cuts and gouges. He wet kimono was almost shredded. "rhh...huh?" she said looking a a shadow aproching in the thick hard rain. She felt its foot slam into her stomach. She oddly enogh didn't feel pain. She relaxed. She felt her feet skid across the stone, then the ground slowly dropped away from her. She fell, seemingly like a feather, off the side of the cliff. I-im falling... She felt strange as she fell. She slammed into a rock, snapping her ribs, she rolled threw the dirt, smashing into rocks and trees. She flipped threw the air limply. she rolled and flipped at a increddable speed. She felt her bones break with every new impact. She skidded over rocks, slicing deep into her flesh. im just falling...peacful...quitly falling...She was too delirious to notice. She felt light some how. She flipped off into the air, into a 600 foot straight down drop. She slammed into a large rock with a series of loud cracks. She kept rolling threw the trees, still awake. She slid down the slick wet muddy grass hill to a stop by the side of the house. She couldn't move. Her arms, legs, ribs were all smashed. Her inerdes where crushed. The basement door opened. "Sango?" "Sango!" Kyoji and Amy ran over too her. She was staring up at the rain. Blood leaked from the hundreds of dirty cuts she had. "A-Amy...K-Kyoji... "oh god...Sango?" Amy felt her arms and chest. All her bones where smashed. She pressed her chest. She could feel the bone fragments grind against eachother. blood seeped threw her kimono. Blood flowed from her mouth. "...I-its kind of relaxing...I-I feel weird... like im floating..." Amy held her hand. "S-Sango?" "Sango?" Kyoji felt her cheek. "Sango...how bad does it hurt?" Kyoji asked in a tear choked voice. "I-I don't feel much..." "good..." his eyes wattered up, as did amys. He put his hand on her shoulder. "i...rnnn..." She slowly relaxed. Sangos eyes where open, staring blankly up at the sky. Sango?" Amy asked. She just lay their, the rain sliding down her face. "S-Sango?!" "Sango?!!" "S-Shes dead...Sango is dead..." Kyoji said shocked. He fell back onto the grass. Amy began crying, the sound drowned out by the pouring rain. "S- Sango..." Kyoji held her limp form in his arms, hugging her. He set her down. "G-Goodbye..." He said softly.  
  
Saiyu stumbled up. damn it! "rhh.." "you cant beat me...il just keep coming..." Saiyu had a idea. if I can just...perfect.... "ok!were going for a ride!!" She tackled him and pushed him back and off the cliff. She controlled the roll down the hill so she landed by the cave. She got up and pumbled him back into the chamber he was in. she grabbed the arrow that had held her in and nailed him to the wall. "ha! Stupid girl...all that for a arrow in the chest? Your not to-hey...he I cant get it off-I-" the thing became a imprint in the stone. The wall re-appered, re sealed. Saiyu stumbled down the hill to the house. Kyoji was holding Sango. "Is she ok?" she asked threw the pain. "Saiyu...she...shes dead...Sangos dead." The words hit her like a freight train. "s-shes dead?I cant...wait...yes!" "what?!" they yelled scolding her. She ran into the house and came back out with the blue jem. She ripped Sangos Kimono open. She slit her stomach open. She pushed the blue jem in. Sango jerked. They heard a sick grinding noise as her bones fused back toghether and her flesh healed. She shot up. "HUH!?" She gasped. "Sango!" Kyoji hugged her. "huh? I-whats going on..." she felt her ribs and chest. They where healed. She looked around. "how did I-" "The jem...we healed you with the jem...heh, the ledgends where true..." "What happened to the Demon?" "I sealed it back in the cave." "good..." Kyojis eyes where watery. "c-cuddle?" Everyone fell over. "just playing...glad your back sango..." He huged her. "I-I cant breath!y-you can l-let go now-" Kyoji relesed. "heh...oops, sorry..." He said. He reached up and flicked her left dog ear. "ow..." she twitched it. "do that again and il beat you senseless." "ok...ok..." Amy and Saiyu hugged her. "rhh!" "Saiyu?" "my chest is still really busted up. Give it two days, theres a lot of broken bones..." "its just amazing how fast you demons can heal..." amy said. "Amys right, I mean When shindu last came, Sango here had her liver, right lung, stomach, all her right ribs cut straigh in half...she almost bled to death, but in 8 days, it was all but gone...hey, why don't you get scars?" "I don't know, we just don't." Amy spoke up, "your blood cells must reproduce at a humongus rate of speed, a human would have bled to death in 30 seconds from that woulnd." "what are cells?" she asked curiously. "nevermind."  
  
Later  
  
Sango was perched on the couch rest, as rain poured down outside. Amy was sleeping in a heap with Kyoji. Sango lay down on the couch, and drifted off to sleep. Saiyu was laying up on her bed, asleep quietly. It was raining harder, the wind had been gusting heavly as well. Sango slept softly. She was dreaming of a thunderstorm, she was standing in the middle with her sword. Not for any peticular reson however. A boy walked toward her threw the darkness. Kyoji. She woke up and looked down at him, sleeping like a rock. She lay back down. It was 10:00pm. She got up and walked up to her bedroom, floped down on the bed, and fell asleep. The moon rose high into the sky. Her ears dissapeared. Her eyes turned brown. Amy curled up in her bed, next to Saiyus. Kyoji was groggy. Her wondered half-awaqke up the stairs and fell into bed. Sango was already out like a light. Kyoji curled up next to her. She punched him by reflex. "ow...she wants to beat me even when shes asleep..." he fell asleep, dreaming of food.  
  
Morning  
  
"wow...im not late..." Amy said as she looked at the clock. She took her time getting to school. Kyoji woke up. The bright sun beamed into his eyes. He turned away. "aughh..." He looked at Sango. She was human. He watched her red kimono rise and fall as she breathed softly. He smiled. He put his hand on her shoulder. to think...she was dead... "Kyoji?" Saiyu asked from the door. "Saiyu? What are you doing? You shouldn't be up, demon or not, lay back Down, your ribs arnt healed yet." "im fine..." she waked downstairs. "Saiyu-" Kyoji followed her. She collapsed on the couch. "oww..." "now Stay put..." "k-kyoji...the blue jem we saved sano with...theres a catch, you havve to take it out within24 hours...or she dies." "WHAT?" "you have cut open her stomach and take it out..." "But shes human!" "look, it will hurt her a lot, but I don't have the physical control...I keep colapsing, so you'l half to do it..." "but i..." "go get her, we have mabye one hour..." "oh man..." She walked upstairs. "Sango?" Her brown eyes opened. "come downstairs" "ok..." she walked down to the living room. "ok, now get undressed" "what! You little!" CLUNK "OW! I ment open your upper kimono, so your stomachs showing..." "why?" "Sango, he has to take the blue jem out...or you'l die...he has to cut you open." "what? No! " "But you'l die..." "i...whatever, ok..." "Kyoji, you half to tie her down somehow, shes human so she wont break free." "ok.." He got some rope and tied her down to the couch legs and the door frame. "Im sorry sango..." "I-im not that weak..." "Saiyu are you sure.." "there." She said putting her finger on her belly, right where the ribs stopped. "right there, cut there..." "I don't.." "shel die in 30 minutes if you don't." He went out and got a razor blade. "right there?" "yeah..." "ok Sango ready?" "sure" she said pretending to be calm. don't scream. Don't scream. If you scream they'll know you're a weakling.don't scream. Don't scream she thought as he placed the razor over her stomach. "its not long enogh" Saiyu said. "get a knife. A very very sharp knife." Kyoji went out into the kitched and got a long thin, super sharp fillet knife. "ok..Kyoji, put it there, and just press in until you feel almost no resistance...then cut her open.im sorry sango..." "ok..here we go" He pushed the bladeb lightly down. It sunk into her skin. "rhh-" its not that ba- he jabbed it threw her stomach. "ouh-aughHH!" "Cut her open!now!" he yanked d it down. Sangos head lurched back as she cried. Tears leaked down her cheeks. "ok...reach in and find the jewel." "but I" "the quicker you do it the less pain shel feel! She crying!" "he reached in. he felt his hand being coated by warm blood. He felt around. Sango gasped, screaming. He yanked it out. "aughHH!HH!" she wailed. "ok...now the bandag-" "no...Amy told me about this...her wound will get infected easily, shes a human...get alchohol..." he went and got some. "ok...now Amy said this hurts...but the discriptions of deseses you can get wernt pretty..." "ok.." Kyoji dumped half the bottle onto her cut. Kyoji covered his ears as the loudest, most bloodcurdling scream he had ever heard filled the room. It stopped. Sango had passed out. "ok, seal her up..."  
  
12 Minutes Later  
  
Sango was on the couch holding her stomach. Kyoji was holding her. "im sorry..." "rh-rhh...." Tears leaked down her cheek. "it hurts so much..." "easy..lay down..." Saiyu stood by her. Sango had blood in her mouth. "im sorry..here.." Kyoji helped Sango up the stairs to her room. She lay down on the cool sheets. Kyoji lay down by her.he snuggled next to her. She was in to much pain to resist. "augh-" "im sorry.." he rolled away. He watched her as she fell asleep. Poor girl...I feel horrible...well at least shes not dead...  
  
4 hours later  
  
Amy had gotten home and the group had explained dit to her. It was 9:00PM  
  
"just kidding!just kidding!" "il kill you!" "aughh!help!Saiyu!" CLUNK "ow..." "call me stupid again and il-" "ok...I surrender! Im sorry Sango...your not stupid...im really sorry...cuddle?" CLUNK "ouch!"  
  
That Night  
  
Sango tossed and turned in her sleep. She was in the middle of a dark space, nothing but darkness surrounding her. People all around her where dieing, being tourtured. Saiyu was burning alive. Amy was being eaten alive, and kyoji was being crushed to death. Sango lay curled in a ball surrounded by the cries of everyone she had ever known as they screamed and wailed. It was too much for her. She covered her ears, but the sounds only got louder. Laughter filled the back ground. She heard knashing teeth and the sound of crunching bones. Sango shot up. She was scared almost to death. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the images and noises continued to flash threw her brain. stop!stop it! She was getting even more scared. Kyoji woke up. "sango?" "I-*rhhH!*" she threw herself on kyoji and held onto him like she would be sucked away into a void if she let go. She cried and cried. "help me! H-*rhhH...*" She pressed her face into his chest, weeping. "Sango...whats wrong..." She didn't answer, she was to terrified to listen. shes scared...I'v never seen anyone so terrified...shes holding me so tight... "its ok sango..." He patted her back. The images flashed threw her head. Her friends being eaten alive, the looks on their faces, their screams. Kyoji was standing in flames,his face was twisted, his eyes hissed with steam. "Sango...easy..." he said rubbing her back. "K-kyoji..." "it was just a dream...its ok Sango..." "Kyoji...I-it was horrible..." "are you ok?" "t-the pictures...the souds they wont go away!help me...I-im so scared..." She uried her face in his chest, trembling. Sango... Sango wanted to melt into Kyoji, to run away. The images got worse and worse. She held him tighter, weeping. "its ok..." He held her. She scooted onto his lap, as much as she could, and curled tightly into a ball, like cat would. "Sango..." She was shivering. He held her against his chest, wraping is arms around her. One hand was over her butt, unintentionaly.. "I-I wish I could hide inside you...I-im cold...it wont stop...it wont...those noises...rhh...I-im scared..." "Sango your crying..." A loud thunderbolt shook the air. She tightened up suddenly. "Sango...whats wrong with you...this isnt you..." He finnaly noticed something. Her dog ears wher gone. "your human...but still Sango...what I s this?" He reached back and found a long thin needle in her back. It was gold. "what is this..." Sango sat up. "Kyoji? What am I doing here...and why am I crying..." "this thing I guess..." "oh crap...I remember, I leaned against it...it's a tool used to purify demon souls, locking away all negative things...oh no...what did I do?..." "you cried like a baby and im not kidding...my kimono is soaked...iv been holding you for 2 hours..." "I-I did not!" "you did too..." "I didn't! its impossible!" "you wept and cryed a river, holding me like I was life itself..." "I didn't! no!" "it was sweet..." "I-...whatever!" She rolled over.  
  
Meawhile  
  
Amy was sitting up, awake again. dad...it was today...five years ago...he died...il go visit his grave today... "What you thinking about?" Saiyu said as she sat up. "you look lost in your thoghts..." "today...it was today...five years ago my dad died. Say, Saiyu, would you like to come with me to his grave today? I could use a friends company..." "Sure...what happened to him? Oh, im sorry Amy...if it upsets you you don't have to answer..." "I was walking home from school, I remember it like it was yesterday...it was a hot, beautiful summer day, and I was exited because I got a A on a big test, and couldn't wait to show him..." she said in a sunny voice. "I was so proud of it...I saw him across the street and I ran out into the street...I didn't see the car...I stoped when I did. He ran out and pushed me out of the way...the car hit him...he died saving me..." "Amy...I shouldn't have asked im sorry..." "its ok Saiyu..." "And yes...I will go with you to see his grave..." "Thank you...you the best frend iv ever had..." She said smiling.  
  
Morning  
  
Amy got up and put on her black kimono, just as Saiyu did. It was still dark out. "Amy, you want to get going?" yawn "sure..." They walked out the door. the cool morning breeze felt nice. "So what was your dad like?" "I don't know...nice, I remember a lot of nice things..." "I bet you wish you had a sister or brother..." "nn.." "Amy?" "I-I did...My little brother...he got sick and died...I-I don't want to talk about it..." "im sorry...I know how you feel..." "I know...its weird...he died on my 13th birthday...he was six..." "its really nice out isnt it?" Saiyu said in a attempt to change the subject. "it is..."  
  
10 Minutes Later  
  
Amy walked threw the rows of graved and found her fathers.Amy, set the flowers down.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Sango was up and about, wandering around. yawn... "Sango, you look like a gargoyle perched on that armrest...a angel of a gargoyle but a gargoyle..." "don't even say that word." "what? Gargoyle?" "Angel...don't say Angel..." "ok, I take it back, your not that nice...far from it..." "Angels arnt nice..." "yes they are, they have halos and"  
  
A type of demon...horrifyly powerful and ruthless. They arnt very comon, its estimated only 7 exist in the world, but their unstoppable...I had a run in with one once." "Cool? What happened?" "forget it..." "ok. Lets watch a movie!"  
  
Saiyu and Amy walked down the street. "it was here..." Amy said stoping. "lets go..." the two walked up the shrine steps. "whats up?!" Kyoji asked from the door. "Kyoji, why are you holding Sangos kimono?" "oh...ha! She took a shower and I nabbed her clothes...heh, shes still up there." "Kyoji! Im gonna tear of your head!" "come down and get them Sango..." "Kyoji...give her her clothes back." Amy said lightly snickering. "I hear that! Stop laughing!" "ooP!"  
  
Later  
  
Kyoji was uncontious. Sango had decked him out cold. "a bit to rough...but he deserved it...Amy?" Saiyu asked. She was sleeping. "weird." "whos weird?" "don't worry sango..." "ohh...Sango, you didn't half to hit me that hard." "you steal my clothes again..." "hey, I was just kidding..." "Kyoji, I should beat you..." "well you already did that...ow...halfbreed, half brain..." "shut up."  
  
Sango was sleeping on the couch. Kyoji was sleeping too, leaned up against her, and amy and saiyu were both asleep in a heap of pillows. Saiyu turned in her sleep. She was in a huge bloody field, surrounded by bodies, the tall grass was on fire, the flames roared upward. Saiyu saw them fighting. The demon brahma and her older sister where fighting. The rest of her family were slaughtered, there blood staining the field. "katsumi no!" she cried as she saw her sister get sliced clean in half in a shower of blood. Brahma stood there, his eyes burning red like the embers that filled the night air, laughing sickly. He began looking around. "I don't sense it...its not here...where is it..." he said looking around. A movement in the grass. Saiyus eyes widened. Her little sister, nami. She had gone missing hours ago. "mommy? Mommy!!" she saw her shredded body. Nami..no...stay hidden...no- Brahma picked her up. "whao are you?!" she said crying. "you a demon...die!!" he threw her into a tree. He shot an arrow into her neck. She fell limp. Dead. Saiyu shot up in a cold sweat. It was dark. It was 1:00AM. "Nami...damn it...I keep having this dream...why? Brahma was looking for the key...the nemisis key, that I wear around my neck...my family is dead for it...and I don't even know what it is..." She looked at the blue crystal shard around her neck. "what could this thing do that's so damn important...my family was murdered for this stupid thing..." "watcha thingin bout?" Amy asked as she woke up. "nothing..." "ok...you've been acting a bit weird latly, and iv seen you crying in your sleep..." "i...its just a nightmare. Iv been having it over and over latley..." "about what?" "my family...being slaughtered its like I have to relive it everynight..." "im sorry..."  
  
The Fuedal Era  
  
Two cloaked figures stood inside a shrine by a lake. The sun set behind a mountain as a cold breeze blew by."this is becoming annoying..." Shindu said, wrapped in a cloak. "which is the reason I sought you out...you see, you have aquired a reputation...for phantom puppetry...you will be payed well..." "what is the task you wish me to preform?" the cloaked figure asked darkly. "I want you too eliminate a group of demons...there is one demon, Saiyu, a huge annoyance, be carfull, but kill her slowly. There is a halfbreed, Sango, she has interfeared with my plans to many times, before I sealed them in the cave. There are two humans, a boy and a girl, they are harmless, but have saved the two demons from bleeding to death many times, and are annoying. Be Carful around the Human girl, avoid getting her furious, she seems to have untapped power...it matters not. Kill them. Kill them all.As for my choice of puppets...the Human boy. Saiyu will not kill him, because he is human, she would mearly try to dissable him...and, the halfbreed seems to have a certain...how shall we say, affection, for the human boy, she couldn't kill him...use him." "very well. I will return withing three days." "good.now go." He walked into the cave and threw the wall.  
  
"OH NO!!!!!" Kyoji wailed in greif. "t-theres no more dounuts!!!there all gone!!" He ran to Sango. "Hold me." She peeled him off. "jees...go bug amy..." Saiyu smiled. Sango stood up. Yawn "Im going for a walk..." Sango walked out the door and began walking up the stone steps to the shrine. what a nice day...its been so peaceful around here...nice, peaceful summer...weve gone too the beach a few times, and just had fun...the last few battles ive been in thogh, iv been hurt real bad... Amy, Kyoji, and Saiyu have saved me a lot...Amy, she still has those nightmares of her fathers death...and Saiyu, Nightmares as well, but they both remain happy...Kyoji...I don't know much about his deep past, his parents, and...and how he got that huge scar...he tries to hide it...I know hes got some very dark secrets...but his light hearted, happy attitude toward everything concels it...one of the reasons I like him... she reached the top. She jumped up, onto the shrine roof and just watched the sun set. I wake up at night, and hes tossing in his sleep, sometimes he cries...he wakes up, and I tell him to shut up and clonk him over the head for it...when I had those terrable nightmares, and woke up crying, he hugged me, made me feel safe somehow...and I hit him over the head...mabye I should ask him whats wrong...but then id look like a softy...oh well...hes always nice to me...but I don't like playing the counseler... She saw him walking up the steps. He jumped up by her. "hi Kyoji" "hey." "Kyoji, iv been meaning to ask...how did you get that scar on your back?" "huh?you mea-" "look, I noticed it over 6 Months ago, how did you get it?" "i..." "Kyoji? Ok, don't talk" Kyoji held her hand. "huh?" hes to nice to me...to soft-what the? He grabbed her wrist. "Kyoji?" "Stand up Sango." "ok..." He looked at her. "now Sango...cross your arms and legs." She did. "ok...the point of this is what?" "heh, you look ridiculous.stupid halfbreed." He said smirking amused. "Kyoji, what are you doing?" "shut up. Heh, you're a freak, ya know that Sango?" "Listen. I think you know how easly I could kill you" She said holding her claws up. "I know. But you just a mutt...you killed your own mother sango, a piece of halfbreed trash..." "listen Kyoji! Anymore and il- " "youl what?" he said smirking. "youl kill me? Then do it dog girl.common you four eared freak. Do it. Murder me. Kill me like you killed your mother..." He shoved her off the roof. She flipped and landed on her feet. He followed her. "well Sango, say something..." he pushed her again. "That's it!" She whipped her sword out and pressed the tip against his shoulder. "Any more and il-" no.no, sloppy girl. Your stab here." He moved dit over his throat. "kill me.don't dissable me.common, kill me.do it! common!you cant can you? You weakling halfbreed moron...you CANT! Your to overcome by your pathetic human emotions...your so weak its funny." He pushed her down onto her back and kicked her gut. "Kyoji?" "ha,did you think I loved you? I gained your unbreakable trust over the period of almost a year...I could never love a halfbreed piece of shit like you...ha.your blind. Shindu offered to pay me quite hansomly for the time I have invested. I played you like a fool, and you followed like an obedient dog, just like you are...I despise you halfbreed...I loath you from the very depths of my being...now, I wont kill you...il leave you, in this cold wind...ha,what a fool..." he said smirking. "il kill you." She whipped her sword out and slashed his arm. He looked at it, rubing the blood between his fingers. "wow.you gave me a paper cut...im going to do much worse..." "try it.." "very well-" a cloud of gas exploded from his robe, surrounding Sango. She coughed. Her vision got blurry and it became hard to breath. "poison gas!!" "Aww...hard to breath? Is the wittle halfbreed overcome?...heh" "Kyoji il-" He unshethed her sword and sliced her arm with it. He slashed her manicly, blood flying everywhere.  
  
4 Minutes Later  
  
Saiyu ran up the steps. "What the hell?" Gas exploded directly in her face as she was inhaling. She fell to her knees, gasping. "Kyoji?...uhn..s- sango? Whats g-going on...uhn-" She couldn't stand up. Kyoji began wildly whipping Sangos sword at saiyu. She dodged very slowly, then stood still. He kept slicing her until she fell gasping. "gas is such a nice toy, very effective on demons...heh...well Saiyu, I expected a much better fight from you...the halfbreed was so easly ovecome by the gas." Sango stood up in her blood stained Kimono. "DIE!" She slammed him into the ground She began choking him. She felt his throat begin to crush. She stopped, shaking. I-I cant do it...weakling!!he betrayed you!!kill him!but...I cant....i just cant... "Your pathetic. You cant even kill me. Love is such a weakness...even to save yourself...how can you possably feel so much affection for me. Your to emotianal sango. Your too human." "Shut up. You may look like kyoji. But the kyoji we knew was a fraud!I have no feeling for you whatsoever now. Now kyoji, belive me...I will kill you..." he smiled as blood seeped between sangos fingers as her claws sliced into his neck. "t-that's it....kill me....murder me..." "You decived me and Amy into beliving you where our dear friend...and you saw an even better opertunity didn't you...a little bonus. A halfbreed demon that was in love with you. Il tell you this, she had never been as happy as she was around you, she never showed any powerful emotions very often before. The character you created tore down that wall, she openly expresed her affection to you, she loved you. And you turn out to be one of shindus henchmen. She isnt crying now kyoji. Shes not crying for one reson. Shes to shocked. She will later on. You didn't break her heart kyoji, your punched your fist into her chest tore it out, and crushed it in front of her. For that. For that I will kill you. Sango may not be able too kill you.but I asure you. I can." Saiyu said angrly. Her eyes shined a brilliant white. "Saiyu..." Sango stumbled away, in pain from the cuts. She sat down by the shrine. it was all a lie...all of it...I fell in love with a lie...but that's impossible...no one can pretend that well... blood pooled around her. She hadent noticed it before. The throbing pain from her liver. "heh...to think he would be the one that finnaly finished me off..." "So, sango...how do you like my latest puppet?" the voiceof shindu asked. "I knew it..." "il relese him now. But first for sango...saiyu, don't you dare move," she was paralized. "a-afreeze wave...damn it..." "Sango...il freeze you too." "now sango, I belive, you are familiar with a spot on your body...its not very big at all...but it is very, very sensitive..." He said, using his sword to pull her pants down. "Shindu don't you even..." "where is it...ah, right here..." he said placing his sword blade on herabdomin. He slid the cold steel up her stomach, to her lower left rib. "its called the sun-spot..." "Shindu you bastard..." she said, not liking this one bit."oh yes. The pain is so intense, people have begged to die...who better to kill you than you're the human you love so much..." He jabbed the dice sized area with his sword. Sango let out the most blood curtling scream she ever heard. "Stop it!!your killing her!" Amy cried. "yes...the pain is said too be 500 times worse than having your stomach exploded from the inside...shes tough, il give the fool that...most would be dead by now.." Sango winced. Sangos eyes widened. She fell limp, her eyes fogged over. "well. I will take my leave of you now, this bores me...and you, thank you for the work, we shall return now" Shindu said re- sheathing his sword. A black cloaked figure dropped from a near by tree. They faded away. Kyoji stumbled foward. "h-how did I get out here? Sango...Saiyu...blood... ...did I miss something?" Saiyu explained everything. Sango was still uncontious.  
  
3 Hours Later  
  
Sango was still in pain, but could talk. "Sango...you ok?" "im fine..." Kyoji poked her ribs her eyes widened as she doubled over, coughing blood. ."Kyoji!don't even bump her there. Not for 2 days! The pain she gets from that area once the skin is broken, or if its jit at the right angle, is the equivelent of 5 times the pain nyou would reseve if you balls where smashed." Kyoji crossed his legs. "Sango...im sorry..." he said blue faced, sheepishly. 


	4. Beneith The Wide Blue Sky

Amy stood in the middle of the woods.The cold September wind whispered threw the familiar forest. she had been there for 20 minutes, just pondering how it happened. Tears streamed from her eyes. She stood over a mound of cold dirt. It was a grave. Marked only with a scarlet hilted Sword. "I miss you so much..." she whispered softly in a tear choked voice. "goodbye" She turned and slowly walked out of the woods and back to the house. Kyoji was standing there. "Where is she- " "don't...she isn't talking...I-I thinks its best we leave her alone. No one was as close to her as she was." A figure of a girl, leaned against a tree was silhouetted against the cool gray clouds. Sango's black hair blew in the wind. "Damn it!!!" She threw her sword. It flashed threw the forest and pierced a huge tree, splintering the wood around it. She leaned her head back, looking up. Cold rain began to fall from the sky, blotting out her tears. "how did this happen..." Sango walked over to the grave, a kneeled down. "heh...I-I cant think of anything to say..." she said, crumbling some dirt between her fingers "....i cant..." she got choked up. "I love you ...goodbye..." Sango got up, and began too slowly walk away. She looked back at the dirt grave, and the blade standing upright, thrust into the ground. She looked up into the sky. Remembering.  
  
"Damn it..." Rain pioured from the sky. Sango was laying by a tree with Amy, with the hell beat out of her. Blood ran from her eyes and cuts. Her left arm was shattered. Amy wasn't much better, and lay directly next to her.. Kyoji was kneeled by both of them.Saiyu stumbled up from the mud. She held her sword in her hand. The blue shard imbeded in the hilt. The demon was to strong. Way to strong. It was a apperition, hired by Shandu. *Shandu wants this jewel huh...so what it cant revive anyone now, theres now energy left, not enogh anyway...but the apperition he sent...The jewel is resonating an oppisite energy signal as it... If I can just impail him somehow with it...* Saiyu was cut off mid thoght. "then if you wont give me a desent fight...I guess il have to test the rumors. See if there true...see if you really have a dark angel form..." The demon appeared in front of her and whipped out two bloody swords, and flew directly at Sango and Amy. *he woul-oh no...I cant stoop that thing...to get the hilt in him I would.... Its more than worth it...im sorry...I know this will hurt you two a lot more than it will hurt me, but for your lives...its worth it,so here we go!* She flew in front of it. Threw the rain, drawing her sword. Her feet glided across the wet grass as if it where ice, gliding in front of the thing. She slid her sword in front of her, then revesed it, so the blade was directly over her heart, and the blue jewel directly over the apperitions. *Saiyu...what is she goi-she wouldn't-no...ddamn it I cant move!* Sango watched. She looped her foot under the demons, pulling up. They slowly flew above sango and Amy. Sango heard the noise. The noise of saiyu hitting the tree, the demon disintigrating as the jewel slashed his heart, and Saiyus gasp as the blade ran threw her heart, pinning her to the tree. Sango looked up. Blackish blood dripped onto her cheek. Saiyus. "bye- " she maneged weakly, falling limp.dead. Sango was still at a loss as to how to accept the fact that Saiyu, the girl who had been her friend since she was a driven from her village after her mothers death, was finnaly gone. *So many close calls...so many escapes...but now your accually gone...* She walked up the steps to the house and opened the door. Kyoji and Amy where sitting on the couch, silently. Amy sat on the couch. *she was like a sister...now shes gone...its hard to say that...shes gone...Saiyu is really dead. No revivals, no shards, no spells...she is really gone this time. My best friend is gone...*another wave of tears coursed down her cheeks. Kyoji put his hand on her shoulder. She leaned her head on him and closed her eyes. Kyoji was trying not to think of her. He couldn't help it. "Sango are you ok?" Sango just sat down. "I-" she didn't want to talk. She let kyoji lean against her, so now amy was leaning on kyoji, and he was leaning on her. The couch had room now. One space was empty. She remembered all the times saiyu had sat their, happyly eating ice cream, trying to cheer everyone up whenever they needed it, trying to act as if she herself had no problems. "Kyoji...Don't cry. I don't like watching people cry..." Amy said sadly. "I know..." "Sango, u ok?" "as good as I can be I guess..." Sango shot up suddently. *Something...what is it?* She sniffed the air. "its him. Shandu! God damn him! Il kill the bastard!" she yelled, whipping her sword out, running into the woods. She flew threw the trees, with the fire of hell burning in her eyes. A cloaked figure kneeled at the grave. *Is it...that's him!* "Shindu!" the figure slowly stood up. "you guessed it. Your to predictable." "you son of a bitch I-" "oh be quite halbreed. Just stay angry. I have a job for you." He said smirking. "im gonna make your death so painful words fail to-rn!" a red jem looking like a glass shard imbedded itself in sangos forhead. She dropped to one knee. "Good night". Sangos eyes had turned a dark crimson. Her expretion was emotionless. "now. Lets go. Im going to put you to very good use." Shandu said, smiling sickly. She walked with him into the cave and threw the gate and emerged in a dark cloudy night.  
  
"I don't get it, she should have been back by now..." Amy said worrydly as she sat trying to figure out where Sango went. "I know..." "il go check Saiyus grave again..." Amy walked out the door and into the woods, the cold wind whispering threw the trees. She stopped dead. The grave was gone. Someone had dug it up. "Why would sango..." Then she paused as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She slowly turned around. A black cloaked figure held the body. She didn't know why, but she felt an all consuming dread eminating from this creature. "W-What do you want?" she studdered terrified. The thing just walked past silently. Dissapearing into the cave. "Whats wrong?" Kyoji asked looking around carfully. "what happened?" "a-a...a thing just came and carryed her away....i-" "your scared to death..." "Lets just go back to the house that thing....i-" 


End file.
